Un amor impredecible
by Adri BC
Summary: Ella: que importa si es un hibrido… Él: que importa si es una loba… Ambos: ¡YO LO AMO ASI! una historia sobre Nahuel y Leah, algo unico y bien lemmonero ;
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACIO**

Un hibrido y una loba

Un amor

Y

Un destino…

El regalo que nunca pedí, el consuelo que siempre clame, el amor que mas añore.

Leah y Nahuel

.Un amor impredecible.

* * *

**BUENAS TARDES... A TODOS Y TODAS QUE ME LEEN, hoy quiero dejarles una historia sin igual, sin precedentes, presentarles un pequeño abrebocas de _UN AMOR IMPREDECIBLE_ una historia escrita con la colaboracion de KOKORO BLACK una gran amiga y excelente escritora...**

**gracias**

**Adri Cullen**

_El regalo que nunca pedí, el consuelo que siempre clame, el amor que mas añore._


	2. destino

**UN AMOR INPREDECIBLE**

_Ella: que importa si es un hibrido…_

_Él: que importa si es una loba…_

_Ambos: ¡YO LO AMO ASI!_

**Leah POV**

No sabía si lo que hacía era correcto pero desde que supe lo que era no sabía nada, ¿acaso era normal ser una mujer loba? Y ahora esto de la impronta…

Había venido a la ciudad, a convivir con una vieja amiga: Rachel Black y solo para olvidar…

Olvidar mi amor por Sam y su impronta, olvidar ser la única del grupo, olvidar ser "_un punto muerto genético"…_ alguien sin _impronta._

Hasta tuve un novio, se llamaba Kevin, pero lo termine sin darle alguna explicación, tan pronto supe que quería volver a mi antiguo hogar, un lugar lleno de lobos y sanguijuelas pero al fin y al cabo mi hogar…

-¿Leah estás segura?

-oh si Rachel, vivir aquí es bien desenfrenado, como me gusta pero vale creo que ya reclamas tu espacio tanto como yo el mío

-yo…

-no pasa nada Rachel, yo llegue aquí de intrusa sin avisar y aun así me recibiste, tu eres una amiga

-sabes que puedes llegar cuando quieras

Asentí levemente y termine de cerrar la corredera de mi maleta y me coloque de pie para llegar a la terminal de buses, le di un abrazo y Salí sin mirar atrás, añorando levemente su compañía

-Por favor no llames diciendo que llegare

-hecho

Me subí al taxi mientras el señor me llevaba la maleta hacia la parte de atrás, no tenía mucho frio pero me incomodaba soportarlo en estos momentos, era como si el frio fuera desde adentro y quisiera apagarlo desde afuera…

-señorita, le he preguntado dos veces hacia dónde vamos

-oh lo siento, a la terminal por favor

-enseguida

No fue tan tranquilo como pensé que sería este viaje, en el bus un señor regordete se sentó a mi lado y lo único que hacía era hablar, comer y hablar otra vez, estaba tan hastiada que gruñí levemente cuando se dispuso hablarme otra vez… y funciono. Llegue a Seattle, busque mi maleta y pare otro taxi

-por favor al pueblo de forks

-con gusto

**Nahuel POV**

-oye Nahuel, sabes que te apoyo en todo lo que hagas pero ¿no crees que vas a perder el tiempo?

-tía, yo la quiero a _ella,_ además, me importa mucho ese chucho peleare pero para eso necesito estar allá, dame 2 meses, si esto no funciona volveré –dije tan bajo para que no notara mi vacilación en la voz, mi tía Huilen era muy perspicaz

Ella me miro entrecerrando los ojos y yo me acerque para besar su frente, me abrazo y cargue mi mochila al hombro… saliendo hacia un futuro incierto.

**1 SEMANA DESPUES**

**Leah POV**

-Leah!! – dijo mi hermano saltando de alegría en cuanto me vio, no creí ver ese entusiasmo por parte de él tan de repente y de pronto me llego la imagen de esta mañana, un gabinete vacio

-¿Qué quieres Seth? –dije pillando sus intenciones

-oh hermanita es que, me preguntaba que iras hacer el día de hoy…

-iré al centro comercial, ¿por? –lo corte de nuevo y su sonrisa vacilo

-veras, he acabado toda la reserva que mama me dejo y me…

- ¿¡YA HAS ACABADO CON TODAS LAS MEDIAS SETH!?

-por favor… -se escondió detrás de la puerta – solo necesito 30 pares

-¿y para que quieres tanto?

-10 para Jake, 10 para paúl y 10 más para mí

Resople, al parecer nada había cambiado por aquí

-Vale

-gracias Leah, iré a comer en casa de Kim

Y sin yo poder refutar su decisión ya había salido como alma que llevaba al viento…

Me coloque una chaqueta, cogí mi pequeña cartera y Salí a pie, y no es que estuviera muy cerca el centro pero tampoco quería ir en un bus… donde habría mucha gente.

Iba ya por la mitad de mi camino cuando un jaguar paso a mi lado tan rápido que apenas lo sentí por el viento que me despeinaba, gruñí por eso, aquí ya nadien conducía normalmente…

-Buenos días señorita, ¿desea probar?

-no gracias –dije a la joven del mostrador que tenia al lado, queriendo que probara otra clase queso _cheddar_

Me adentre mas al centro y pase varios locales, unos eran de joyería, otro de zapatos y luego llegue al de ropa pasándome los locales de comida, ya pasaría allí al rato.

-¿señorita se le ofrece algo?

-por favor cuarenta pares de medias y tres blusas blancas sin mangas talla 6

-enseguida –la que atendía me dedico una sonrisa y dirigió hacia atrás, yo espere paciente mientras miraba el reloj, compraría esto y comería algo, el hambre me estaba matando –señorita, su pedido

-gracias –abrí mi cartera y saque una tarjeta de debito entregándosela y yo recibiendo mis tres bolsas y una pequeña que era donde llevaba mis blusas, me dispuse a recibir mi tarjeta pero alguien choco contra mí y todo se me fue al suelo, en estos momentos mi paciencia no era la mejor del mundo y esto era suficientes para sacarme la más oscuras de las blasfemias. – ¡oye imbécil!

Dije a fin de recoger mis bolsas sin mirarlo a la cara pero este rápidamente metió sus manos para ayudar

-¡vaya!, ¿tú te pondrás todo esto? –dijo en tono burlón lo que hizo más grande mi rabia

-mira… -si sentía rabia en estos momentos, ya se había evaporizado, el chico de piel morena y brillante me miro con una sonrisa en modo de disculpa, yo solo pude pensar en respirar serenamente, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, no lo sabía pero sus ojos color teca me dejaron sin completa habla, era como si algo en mi interior hubiera hecho _Clic_

-lo siento venia distraído, ¿te puedo ayudar? -me examino de arriba abajo tenía el pelo negro recogido en una coleta, era muy hermoso

-por favor –apenas pude susurrar, y el sonrió cargando dos bolsas

Y fue allí cuando mi estomago rugió de hambre

-disculpa tu nombre es…

-Leah

-mucho gusto, Nahuel, sabes creo que deberías comer un poco

- ¿y tú no?

-ya lo hice, la verdad no me molesta acompañarte –puso los ojos en blanco y replico –no sé como llevabas estas bolsas tu sola

-soy una chica fuerte –yo sonreí y él me dio una sonrisa

¿COMO NO ME SENTIA OFENDIDA, UTILIZADA, BURLADA PERO SOBRETODO ENOJADA?, mi reacción normal hubiera sido esa, por lo menos para descargar mi usual amargura pero todo era como si ese veneno se hubiera disipado de mis venas y lo sustituyera otro sentimiento, ¿amor? No estaba segura, ¿esperanza? Si, era la palabra más adecuada para concederle a este extraño lo que producía en mí.

- ¿Qué prefieres comer?

-algo de carne estaría bien

Dije sentándome en una de las tantas abarrotadas mesas, por alguna extraña razón, Nahuel solo me producía confianza y no sabía si era bueno o malo

-vale, aquí tienes y con salsa BBQ

-gracias –el olor me llego tan de repente que antes de darle un mordisco mire recelosa mi plato y luego a el que se notaba algo distraído y carraspee para llamar su atención

-no me mal interpretes pero ¿a qué viene tanta amabilidad con una completa desconocida?

-eso mismo me pregunto yo –dijo en son burlón, su increíble voz cálida era hermosa –no, la verdad es que vengo a visitar a unos viejos amigos y me paseo un rato antes de llegar allá

-bueno este es un pueblo pequeño, tal vez te pueda ayudar –le di otro gran mordisco a mi carne con más confianza

-bueno, son los Cullen, ¿los conoces?

Me atragante apenas oí aquel apellido nada grato para mí, así que este era uno de ellos pero ¿Cómo?, me calle y deje la carne a la mitad, cogí mis bolsas y muy a mi pesar me levante para irme pero el sostuvo mi mano antes de que pudiera dar otro paso más, su agarre fue tan fuerte y delicado a la vez que no me solté de un tirón como yo hubiera esperado que reaccionara mi cuerpo pero tampoco le di la cara

-¿dije algo malo? –fue lo único que escuche de su parte

-lo siento, creo que mi acción fue exagerada, mi intención no era hacerte pensar eso pero no he tenido los mejores tratos con esa familia.

Quería quedarme con él y hacer de cuenta que no había dicho ni escuchado nada pero mi orgullo se interponía… como siempre.

-por favor por lo menos déjame llevarte a casa estaré mas tranquilo

Me volví despacio hacia él, sorprendida por sus palabras; asentí levemente, era lo menos que podía hacer después del trato que me dio o al menos eso creía yo…

**Nahuel POV**

-es lindo –oí que dijo ella admirándolo con cierto detenimiento

-si es un jaguar del año, lo conseguí hace poco

Dije casi tartamudeando por primera vez en muchos años

¿Porque me estaba viendo así? Me perdí en el café de sus ojos y no pude evitar sentir algo totalmente extraño.  
Acaso ¿me estaba volviendo loco? Voltee al frente. Decidí manejar sin volver a voltear a verla. Sus ojos me habían hipnotizado. Ella me dio las instrucciones de cómo llegar hasta que por fin llegamos a lo que parecía su reserva

Apague el motor y no hice ademan de bajarme pero note disimuladamente como ella miraba mis músculos así que busque su mirada y ella murmuro un leve _umm_

-Nahuel ¿tienes novia? –sentí como sostuvo el aire antes de mirarla, en realidad antes de pensar en Reneesme jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza

esa pregunta me saco de mi nube de ideas... ¿novia? en verdad hacia mucho que ni siquiera consideraba esa palabra. Yo había considerado que la soledad seria siempre mi aliada... ¿_novia?_  
No pude evitar sonreírme de nuevo. Leah había tocado una parte de mi ser que me dolía... acaso mi condición hibrida me permitiría ¿formar una relación?

- Amm No, no la tengo

Creo que la palabras salieron acidas. Por un momento sentí que mi mirada se había apagado. No era mi intención preocuparla, así que simplemente decidí sonreírle de nuevo

-oh… lo siento –susurro mirándome -soy una imprudente, es solo que alguien tan apuesto como tu... -vuelve y se queda sin aliento

Me quede sin aire. Esa hermosa chica de olor perturbador, ¿me había dicho apuesto? Sentí mi pecho inflarse...

-no te apenes...- susurre acercándome a su rostro y tomándolo con mi mano.

POR DIOS! LA CHICA ARDIA! Me preocupe, ella se miraba normal, aunque un poco sonrojada. Trate de encontrar algo que me indicara que estaba enferma, pero nada...

- yo también creo que eres una chica muy bella- termine diciendo la verdad.

-hasta pronto, fue un placer conocerte –se abalanzo hacia mí y me beso la mejilla y sutilmente me dejo un pequeño papel en mi mano para luego salir y tomar sus bolsas, yo espere a que entrara y vi cual era su habitación

Leah se clavo en mi mente como un flash cegador… de eso, no había duda

* * *

_AAAAHH, ?QUE ME DICEN?, me abuchean? o un sonrisa para mi? para el proximo viernes esta el otro capi aqui un adelantito _

Una visita inesperada... Nahuel esta en Forks

_No puede ser…_ -dijo Seth

_¡ES EL MISMO HIBRIDO QUE QUERIA CON NESSIE!_ –Jacob rugió y se dirigió hacia mi dirección, eso me alerto y me hizo colocarme en dos patas para zamparle una buena mordida a Jacob

_¡¿ESE INUTIL QUE HACE AQUÍ?!_ –gruño Jake a la defensiva

_¿Qué te importa?_ –dije

* * *

ahhh solo una semana mas chicas!!

**Adri Cullen**


	3. Cap II Una visita inesperada

**Una visita inesperada... Nahuel esta en Forks**

**Nahuel POV**

Había batallado mucho en mi decisión de venir aquí. Los Cullen me habían intrigado tanto desde la última vez que los había visto hacia ya tantos años. La pequeña Renesmee debía de haber alcanzado su mayoría de edad. Quería saber como había seguido. Los Cullen habían influido mucho en mí, desde que conocí su estilo de vida, trate de comer más comida humana (aunque no me apetecía mucho) y cazar animales. Se me hacia extremadamente difícil, había durado más de 150 años comiendo de humanos... pero creo que con la practica dejo de ser tan malo...

Pero sentí la necesidad de encajar en su mundo. Encajar al mundo de la única Hibrida que podía cortejar. Y no era que me sintiera obligado a cortejarla porque éramos los únicos híbridos sin parentesco. Pero… realmente su belleza me había impactado.

Cerré los ojos y recordé perfectamente la segunda vez que vi a Renesmee…

_Me acerque a la puerta con el corazón en la mano, yo estaba feliz, pues sabia que Renesmee ya no sería una completa niña, sabía que era bienvenido aquí y mi excusa era ver cómo seguía "la niña". Respire profundo y espere a que abrieran, ¿y cuál era mi sorpresa? Renesmee._

_-Hola –dijo ella con voz cantarina, era evidente su cambio, ya no tenía el mismo cuerpo, era más torneado, más… Femenino, sus rizos casi llegaban a su cintura y su sonrisa… - ¿Tú eres?_

_-Nahuel_

_-Ohh Nahuel- respondió sonriente. Al parecer me reconoció._

_-¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?_

_Me dijo con otra sonrisa y quise responderle: "Por que me intrigas… " _

_-visitar, como sigue la chica de mi especie y por supuesto tu familia –le sonreí y ella se sonrojo levemente, si que era hermosa_

_-mi familia no esta_

_-¿estás sola? –como podrían dejarla aquí en esta enorme casa_

_-No en realidad estoy con… -un fuerte viento empujo la puerta tras ella, y cayó sobre mí, esto no podía__ser pe__or. Era tan calida y tan suave, sin poder controlar mis impulsos me acerque a ella. ¿Con que propósito? No lo sabía. Solo sentía mi cuerpo moverse por si solo, sentí el impulso de besarla, pero antes de que pasara cualquier cosa, sentí el vacío de su cuerpo. Abrí los ojos y vi a un chico moreno sosteniéndola y mirándome iracundo, yo me puse de pie para enfrentarlo._

_-tócala y no vivirás para contarlo, te lo advierto_

_-será mejor que te vayas Nahuel_

Asentí mirando hacia ella y me marche. Desde ese día me había empecinado en el recuerdo de su figura, lo dulce de su olor y su deslumbrante belleza.

Pero aquí estaba yo, otra vez, dispuesto a dar una pelea que tal vez ya tuviera perdida, pero me arriesgaría. Me acerque temeroso a la puerta de los Cullen y toque 3 veces antes de que escuchara que alguien se acercaba a la puerta.

- ¿Nahuel? –oí la voz de Bella al abrir, su expresión denotaba curiosidad y sorpresa… y ¿Cómo no?, si llegue así de sopetón

-si... -¡Vaya! seguía siendo una chica muy hermosa... la madre de Renesmee... la que sobrevivió...  
Trate de despejar mi mente y sonreí - ¿puedo pasar?

-Si –ella sonrió abriendo un poco más la puerta dejándome pasar - ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien gracias –la casa sí que era muy hermosa Voltee a ver a Bella y fue curioso notar que se mordía el labio.  
Estaba nerviosa o ¿era mi imaginación? ese nunca había sido mi propósito. No quería incomodar a nadie.  
Trate de sonreír para ver si podía liberar la tensión del aire.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos -me brindo una sonrisa señalándome la sala y me senté en un sofá

- ¿y el resto de la familia?, ¿donde están? -Realmente los que más intrigaban era Alice y Jasper Cullen, que habían sido con los que mas había convivido cuando fueron a buscar mi ayuda hacia ya tantos años... y pues obvio a la otra chica hibrida... Renesmee Cullen.

-pues salieron de caza...y pues Nessie...

- ¿qué pasa?, ¿están bien?- me preocupe por su duda. Que tal si ella no había evolucionado como yo o ¿mis hermanas? , La mire a los ojos tratando de descifrar su mirada.

-No ella está perfectamente es una linda joven –ella sonrió –Solo que ella no está con los demás... esta con... Jake – se mordió de nuevo su labio… ¿Por qué?

-¿Jake? ¿Quién es él? –pregunte a un dudoso. No me acordaba de él. El nombre si me sonaba pero no lo podía recordar

-Es el chico hombre lobo que estaba aquí el que se "enamoro" de Nessie –dije ella con cautela en su voz

- ohh –fue todo lo que pudieron musitar mis labios. ¿Hombres lobo? de repente recordé a los lobos gigantes de aquel día en ese prado. Enamorado un lobo de una hibrida... cielos este mundo si que estaba loco. -¿enamorado de ella? ¿Un lobo y una semi vampiro? ¿Cómo es posible eso?

-por la imprimación... es algo complicado ni siquiera yo que conozco bien de eso terminar de entenderlo –ella frunció el seño y me miro con detenimiento -Nahuel no es por nada pero a ¿qué has venido?

Su pregunta me perturbo. Me dio la impresión de que no era bienvenido.

- supongo... que te incomoda mi presencia y está bien. No te preocupes, solo tenía curiosidad en saber como había crecido su hija. Supongo que todo está bien. Y ya no tengo nada que estar haciendo aquí.-Me puse de pie

Su mano se puso sobre la mía y de un solo jalón me hizo sentar de nuevo

-No es así solo tengo curiosidad –me sonrió tiernamente

Los estados anímicos de Bella me mareaban

-gracias

-Oye… explícame eso de la imprimación- pregunte meditando sus palabras de hacia unos momentos... me pareció que esa palabra ya la había escuchado antes

-mmm es como el amor a primera vista... te sientes atraído hacia ella y deseas pasar toda tu vida junto a, él/ella protegiéndola y amándola

Eso me cayó como balde de agua fría... así que el lobo ese estaba imprimado de Renesmee... algo así como el amor a primera vista... Recordé mi reciente encuentro con Leah y por un momento me perturbe... algo así de raro nos había pasado... Trate de borrar eso de mi mente... quizás y solo lo había imaginado.

- ohh, eso es totalmente extraño. ¿Y tu esposo?- pregunte mejor cambiando el tema

-Esta con la familia –suspiro –Solo estoy yo en esta enorme casa –rio un poco…fuerte la chica pero rara

-ohh ya veo. Bueno Bella no te quito tu tiempo. Volveré después a ver si me encuentro con alguien más de tu familia.- musite levantándome del sillón y acercándome a ella.

-Muy bien, no te desaparezcas Nahuel me agrado hablar contigo

Me acerque y le coloque un suave beso en la mejilla... no estaba acostumbrado a convivir mucho con la gente pero supuse que esto era lo que se hacía.  
- Adiós Bella. Cuídate... y saludos a la familia.- murmure.

-Cuídate Nahuel -sentí un trasfondo maternal en su voz

-sí, claro - ¿Como debía sentirse Renesmee cuando su madre la acariciaba así? Sonreí un tanto melancólico... quizás aun no me había perdonado a mi mismo el haber matado a mi madre... porque aunque tía Huilen siempre me dijo que eso no era cierto... yo pensaba todo lo contrario.

Me di la vuelta y salí afuera de la casa de los Cullen. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Corrí por el bosque y me perdí entre los arbustos.

**Leah POV**

-¡Seth iré a la playa un rato!

Le grite a mi hermano que estaba comiendo en la cocina, yo Salí con el cabello suelto y apenas llevaba el traje de baño puesto, por algún extraño motivo el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Nahuel me clavo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero no quería mostrársela a nadie, porque tampoco podía enamorarme de un extraño… ¿no se suponía que odiaba a Sam?, y ¿qué enloquecía a todos con mis peores recuerdos?, tenía que ser así, pero empezaba a ver esto como lado positivo en vez de una cruel venganza.

Sin más salí con mi gran bolso y me puse las gafas del sol, había que aprovechar el tiempo…

---

Era tan nuevo y tan raro sentir lo que sentía, recuerdo una vez Jacob me dijo _que era la mejor sensación del mundo, que era como si fuera la primera vez que amaras, como si todo lo demás dejara de tener sentido cuando estabas con él o ella… _

Algo así sentía pero… más fuerte, ¿o solo era yo y esta estúpida condición lobuna?, de verdad que esto de la imprimación era un lío, pero no sabía a qué magnitud, mira que enamorarse de un desconocido medio-humano y medio-vampiro era de locos, ¿pero cuando lo volvería a ver?, ¿Qué se sentiría besar sus labios?, ¿Cómo sería hacer el amor de verdad con alguien que amas?, suspire, yo creí entonces estar enamorada una vez, y Sam fue mío como yo de él, ¿acaso sentiría lo mismo?...

Me estaba comiendo unas uvas cuando oí el aullido peculiar de Sam, bufe, acaso no tenía otra cosa que hacer… ¿Cómo besuquear a su novia?

Rápidamente me quite mi traje de baño y lo amarre a mi pie entrando en fase apenas pise el bosque, yo era rápida incluso más que Jacob

_¿Qué pasa Sam? Estaba tomando un buen baño de sol, espero sea importante –_chille

_Y lo es Leah, por favor cálmate –_pensó el

_Que hay Sam –_dijo Jared y más atrás oí los pensamientos de Seth, Jacob, Collin y Paúl

_Hay alguien rondando nuestras tierras…_ pudimos ver la imagen que nos dio Sam con la mente, mi rostro se desencajo, ¿acaso era el…?

_¡NO!_ –Grite cuanto pude y acelere el paso, ya estaba cerca pero los demás aun me llevaban ventaja por yo estar algo lejos _-¡DEJENLO!_

_¡QUE TE PASA LEAH!_

_SI, ¿DESDE CUANDO TE GUSTAN LOS CHUPASANGRES?_

_Ya chicos_ –rugió Sam

Yo aproveche y en un salto me coloque delante de Nahuel que lo tenían acorralado

_Lo conozco, es amigo de los cullen_

_¿Y tu como sabes?_ –quiso saber Jacob

_Lo sé y punto_

_Se llama Nahuel_ –dijo Paúl que estaba más cerca a mí, lo había visto en mí

_¡Cállate!_ –Rugí –_lárguense de aquí o me veré obligada a mostrarle a este semi-humano lo que somos_

_¿semi-humano?_ –todos pensaron en sus cabezas

_¿Qué es lo que sabes Leah?_ –inquirió Sam

_¿Es que acaso no oyen su corazón?_ –me dirigí a Jake

_No puede ser…_ -dijo Seth

_¡ES EL MISMO HIBRIDO QUE QUERIA CON NESSIE!_ –Jacob rugió y se dirigió hacia mi dirección, eso me alerto y me hizo colocarme en dos patas para zamparle una buena mordida a Jacob

¡¿ESE INUTIL QUE HACE AQUÍ?! –gruño Jake a la defensiva

_¿Qué te importa?_ –casi gruñí

_Basta chicos_ –nos dijo Sam, yo aun tenía la necesidad de estar alerta aunque ellos –menos jake –bajaron la guardia –_Leah nos iremos pero conviértete lejos de aquí y llévalo a la casa cullen…_

Un leve gruñido salió del hocico de Jake yo lo ignore

… _tal vez este perdido, el no es de por aquí por lo que puedo recordar _

Yo asentí levemente pero no quería que ellos se quedaran aquí para cuando yo apareciera

_Tranquilo… él no se acercara a tu "Nessie"_ –gruñí especialmente para Jacob

Todos dieron media vuelta y se marcharon, yo me voltee hacia Nahuel que tenía una cara de que confusión mas que de susto con una gruesa rama entre sus manos, eso me hizo reír pero mi sonido gutural lo tensiono mas y alzo la rama, ¿acaso creería que me lo iba a comer?

Me aleje de él lo más que pude y ya escondida zafé mi vestido de baño y me lo puse…

Aparecí luego de un rato con mis cosas simulando estar ida… topándome con el apropósito

- ¿Leah?

-hola Nahuel –susurre, apenas podía contener la emoción de volverlo a ver… ¿y él? Apenas podía creérselo pero yo tenía que negarlo

-Leah, tú eras…

-¿Qué cosa Nahu?

Sonreí pero simule no entender a que se refería

-¿enserio no los vistes?

-¿ver qué? –fruncí aun más el ceño

-nada olvídalo, ¿y qué haces acá? –me miro sin escrúpulos de arriba abajo, me sentí de cierta forma halagada pero carraspee por lo menos que disimulara

-venia de la playa pero busco un buen árbol para poder ver el crepúsculo y ¿tu?

-En realidad vengo de la casa de los Cullen y ya me iba

Oh oh, recordé en ese momento que él no era de aquí, sentía como si una tela negra quisiera cubrir mis ojos, el no podía marcharse, no después de saber que me había imprimado de él…

-Nahuel, ¿tienes prisa? –lo mire a los ojos con la esperanza grabada en ellos pero mirarlo a él fue más profundo de lo que pensé…

-la verdad no, aun tengo algo que me retiene aquí o mejor dicho alguien

¿Ah, sí?

-ya –apenas pude respirar otra vez cuando la tela cubrió negra mis ojos, yo estaba destinada a ser un punto muerto genético, de eso no había ya duda

-pronto se irá el sol, ¿no quieres subir a un árbol? –me dijo pero yo lo oí tan distante y tan cerca a la vez, alguien más lo retenía, imposible, me sentía tan vulnerable…

-lo siento, me quiero ir a mi casa, no me siento bien –y era verdad, el optimismo de esta mañana se había esfumado, no me di cuenta cuando, solo quería irme de allí para llorar a solas…

-pero Leah…

-adiós Nahuel – dije alejándome de él sin que me viera a la cara, me sabia el camino a casa, podría llegar incluso dormida a ella… y fue allí donde supe entonces que era un corazón roto, no quería que nadie me hablara jamás

La antigua Leah, había vuelto... _pero con el corazón vuelto una mierda_

**Nahuel POV**

-¡Leah! –grite mientras corrí tras ella, la había alcanzado y la jale hacia mi… pero no conté con 2 cosas: que cediera tan rápido y 2 que estuviera llorando, algo desgarrador paso por mi pecho al verla así. – ¿Leah porque lloras?

-no es nada, suéltame

-no lo hare, nadie llora por nada –aparte involuntariamente un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás

-déjame Nahuel

-¡solo dime que sucede! –apreté su muñeca y ella se removió incomoda

-¡MALDITA SEA, ESTOY IMPRIMADA DE TI! –dicho eso, se soltó de un tirón y corrió hasta perderse de mi vista.

Mi reacción fue única, creía saber lo que significaban están palabras pero de un momento a otro la confusión hizo lugar en mi cabeza y en mi corazón.

No entendía nada... había manejado por horas antes de decidir descansar. Bella Cullen había sido linda... y no puede ver a su hija, pero eso era lo de menos... ahora lo que ocupaba mi mente era... Leah... estoy casi seguro que ella dijo que era su imprimación?? Esa era la palabra?? y lo que Bella me dijo de que imprimación que era como el amor a primera vista...  
No... No, no!! Me estoy volviendo loco!!  
Sacudí mi cabeza y me baje del auto. Llegue al hotel de Forks y pedí una habitación. La recepcionista me regalo una sonrisa mientras me daba mi llave. Di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto...  
Estuve unas cuantas horas ahí descansando y me enfade... decidí enfrentar a Leah. Salí y decidí ir a pie. Corrí utilizando mi habilidad vampírica...

* * *

**y aqui el 2do!!!! vale, publicare los martes y viernes (estoy siendo justa?.... ya lo creo) espero lo disfruten... no olviden dejar su bello review hasta el viernes!!!**

**Adri Cullen**


	4. Y un clavo saco otro clavo

**Y un clavo saco otro clavo, pero este se clavo para quedarse…**

**Leah POV**

Había llorado toda la noche y el resto de la madrugada, hasta ahora comprendía que era la imprimación, era una dolorosa y jodida situación lobuna, solo eso, pensé que esto alivianaría mi vida, mi corazón, pensé que el corazón volvería a latir sin látigos a su lado, pensé mal.

Seth había llamado varias veces pero lo amenace con destruirle su habitación si no me dejaba en paz y creo que se fue por qué no lo sentí mas, ni si quiera me inmute en mirarme al espejo, debía de estar horrible, ¿pero a quien le importaba?...

_-Nahuel, ¿tienes prisa? –lo mire a los ojos con la esperanza grabada en ellos pero mirarlo a él fue más profundo de lo que pensé…_

_-la verdad no, aun tengo algo que me retiene aquí o mejor dicho alguien…_

Una lagrima se escapo de nuevo y solo la aparte con mi dedo intentando no gritar y otra lagrima se me escapo al morder mi lengua, menuda vida me estaba llevando y estúpida imprimación ¿acaso no podía elegir a alguien que estuviera solo?, ¿tal vez eso arreglaría algo las cosas no?, Nahuel ya tenía a alguien, no estaba segura del todo quien pero de eso no cabía duda alguna.

Ya desnuda me metí en la ducha, quería relajarme o por lo menos hacer el intento. Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y solo logre calmarme pero estaba igual, ya nada podía quitarme el sufrimiento, nada ni nadie…

Cuando me puse la pijama –que no era más que lencería y encaje demasiado pequeño para hacerse llamar pijama –oí que alguien toco bruscamente la puerta, por un momento pensé que era Seth pero él habría podido abrir con su llave, entonces me envare, cogí el bate que estaba debajo de mi cama y llegue rápido a la puerta, conté hasta tres y me prepare para dar el golpe…

Cuando sentí unos brazos agarrar con fuerzas los míos

-¡¿NAHUEL?!

- vaya, creería que estás sola si pienso que vives sola, nadie recibe de un batazo en la puerta cada vez que alguien la toca, ¿o sí?

Hasta en estos momentos bromeaba, Genial

-¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirí sin bajar el bate y el sin soltarme el agarre

-te visito –alce una ceja y el sonrió, yo no sabría si podría mantener mi furia mucho tiempo si seguía sonriendo así –la verdad, quiero una explicación

-¿sobre qué?, tu y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de qué hablar, eres un... conocido nada mas así que si no te molesta –hice el amago de cerrar la puerta pero él la sostuvo y de pronto se miraba absorto, como ido y de pronto descubrí que me estaba viendo el cuerpo, una furia diferente se apodero de mi y el bate le dio de lleno en la cabeza, el se acerco para quitármelo y lanzarlo entre los arboles a una velocidad que no distinguí, la furia aun seguía allí

-¡¿para eso llegaste?!, ¡¿PARA MIRARME?! –le grite y el solo me miro a la cara algo… ¿sonrojado?

-¿no crees que si quisiera verte, solo hubiera escalado hasta tu ventana y me hubiera evitado todo este lio?

Jadee, el no estaba aquí por mí, una parte muy oscura en mi pecho vibro, eso dolió

-¿Qué es la imprimación?, me reviento la cabeza por saberlo Leah… -se había acercado demasiado, estaba a solo dos palmos de mi cara.

Lo que paso después no me lo espere, el bate resbalo de mis manos, el me traía hacia dentro cerrando la puerta y un extraño hormigueo apareció en mi rostro y en mi vientre

-Nahuel aléjate, te lo advierto

-no –y ese fue uno rotundo, sin vacilación en su voz –no me voy a separar, no sabiendo que es lo que me retiene

- ¿lo que te retiene?, explícate –casi gruñí pero estaba sorprendida, ¿acaso yo era…? No, podía ser

**Nahuel POV**

-tu Leah –alcance a musitar antes de llevármela a los labios.

¿Quién era yo? ¿Dónde estaba la sombra de cordura y razón que existía antes de haber visto a esta chica?  
La pegue a mi cuerpo y deje que su olor me embriagara. Cielos su cuerpo ardía contra el mío. Esa sensación de mi cuerpo templado y su ardiente cuerpo era como gloria pura.

Sentí como entrelazaba sus dedos por mi nuca y mi cabello, ¿acaso ella sentiría lo mismo que yo?, no lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

El ardor de su piel me fascinaba... me estaba volviendo totalmente loco.  
- no sé que me hiciste- murmure sin alejar mis labios de los suyos.-Pero me encanta

-Nahuel… -ella apenas pudo susurrarme pero la tuve que separar apenas oí el carraspeo de alguien

-Hazme el favor de salir de mi casa… -me voltee, un chico de tez morena estaba plantado en la puerta y su mirada no irradiaba más que furia.

Solté a Leah y la sangre volvió a mi cabeza. Ya podía pensar de nuevo. Vi el rostro de Leah y estaba fulminado con la mirada al chico que acababa de llegar.

- lo siento...- murmure apenado.

Le dedique una mirada a Leah de gatito ronroneador.

- perdóname Leah... creo que no soy bienvenido

Vi como ella iba a argumentar algo pero el chico la interrumpió.

-... no cállate Seth, ¡¡esto es el colmo!! -ella se coloco delante de mí y aquel chico llamado Seth, me sentí como aquella vez en el bosque -el es mi invitado y yo ¡hecho a quien yo quiera cuando yo quiera!

Empezó a llorar pero solo de la rabia, yo no debería de estar allí, era un nada mas que un tercero, respire hondo y Salí de allí…

-¡NAHUEL!

Oí la perfecta voz de Leah pero no me gire, solo corrí mas…

-déjame Leah... es lo mejor- murmure para mi mismo

Éramos un par de desconocidos y no era correcto lo que habíamos hecho y lo que estábamos sintiendo.

-suéltame Seth y no se te ocurra llamar a ese, lo único que me ha hecho es daño y quiero ¡OLVIDARLO! –Oí que gritaba a todo pulmón - ¡ME EH IMPRIMADO SETH CLEARWATER, ESE CHICO ES MI IMPRIMACION!

Alcance a escuchar sus lágrimas pero decidí no volverme hacia ellos. ¿Imprimado?  
Mi corazón se agito por esa palabra desconocida y sin más salí de la casa de Leah hasta que de pronto se escucho un fuerte aullido…

**Seth POV**

_**-Leah...-**_ Susurré, para mis adentros dejándola escapar solo esperaba que no estuviese encontrándose con ese, porque allí si me molestaría y me atrevería a atacar a aquel medio vampiro que hace poco estaba en el lugar.

**Leah POV**

no dejaba de aullar y correr, corría cuanto podía, era realmente un sentimiento indescriptible, era como quitarte media vida, era sacarte el alma y pisarla, era coger tu corazón y aplastarlo con tu mano... si, era un completo desconocido, un desconocido que amarro mi corazón, un amor prohibido, ¿PORQUE SETH SE EMPEÑABA EN MANTENERLO LEJOS?, yo quería conocerlo y nadie me lo iba a impedir... deje de correr y salí de fase más calmada dejándome caer sobre la hierba fresca, estaba desnuda pero sola.

**Nahuel POV**

Corrí por los bosques... no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que podía correr de esta forma... sin duda los chicos de La Push no eran normales... ese olor místico persistía en ellos...

Mientras corría cerca de un árbol, percibí su olor, sin duda era el de ella...  
corrí y me acerque allí caminando... pero me pare en seco cuando no te que... ¡¡estaba desnuda!!

-¡quien anda allí! –rugió

-yo.... Nahuel- susurre con la mirada baja... no podía voltear a verla...  
Las manos me hormigueaban... ¿por qué rayos estaba desnuda?

-pensé que después de_ charlar _con mi hermano te habías ido –note el tono sarcástico en su voz, esta chica sí que era agresiva

- no fue mi intención... sé que han pasado algunas horas... y discúlpame de verdad no era mi intención meterte en problemas con tu... no…vio.

Sus palabras habían sonado como un reclamo aunque no había logrado escuchar muy bien lo que decía... pero ¿qué rayos se supone que debía haber hecho? lo más probable es que es el chico de su casa era su novio y era lógico que se enojara al ver que la besaba…

-¡el no es mi NO-VIO Nahuel¡ -una piedra me pego en la cabeza -es mi hermano menor...

Ella iba a lanzarme otra piedra pero cayó hacia delante y no pude quejarme tampoco por la pedrada, pero ¿que importaba eso cuando tenías su cuerpo a tus pies?

-yo solo he tenido un novio, y no fue la mejor experiencia que digamos –ella susurra sentándose, al parecer el golpe la hizo olvidarse que estaba como una misma Eva y yo dispuesto a ser su Adán…

- la verdad es que no te escucho con claridad... necesito acercarme...-Trague saliva audiblemente... había tenido una hermosa vista de su cuerpo y estaba confundido.

-¿por lo menos te puedes quitar el suéter?, veras me siento en desventaja –me quite la única prenda que tenía en la parte de arriba y me agache para dársela, ya más de cerca pude notar el brillo escarlata en sus mejillas sucias de arena

-gracias –me susurro ya con ella puesta

La camisa le quedaba algo grande... y eso era totalmente sexy... le colgaba por el cuello dejando uno de sus hombros descubiertos. Sus largas y torneadas piernas estaban al descubierto... y mientras caminaba en mi dirección note que se mordía el labio...  
Leah me volvía loco... ¿me gustaba?, si... y mucho.

-Te ves bien- musite con una sonrisa nerviosa - se te ve mejor que a mi

-gracias –vuelve a susurra acercándose a mí, me había pasado sus manos por mi cuello para luego respirar lentamente –siento todo lo que paso... mejor dicho, no me arrepiento de nada

-te sugiero que no tientes mi autocontrol, con tres porrazos en la cabeza y luego una vista de tu desnudo cuerpo me es suficiente –respire profundo varias veces pero eso no estaba funcionando, con ella pegada a mi… tan cerca

Pero no me hizo caso, sino que me beso el cuello. Ese beso en el cuello me mareo y sin poderlo evitar mis manos rodearon su cintura atrayéndola más hacia mí.

-Nahuel, debo confesarte algo –me aleje un poco de su cuello para mirarla al rostro, tenia expresión dudosa -pero tengo miedo

- ¿qué pasa?- pregunte angustiado –es cierto… no tengo derecho a que confíes en mi... después de todo... soy un desconocido... pero me gustaría ser tu amigo...

- ¿mi... amigo? –Su cuerpo se tenso bajo mis manos pero no se aparto –yo… yo estoy imprimada de ti

ahh de nuevo esa palabra...

- Leah... dime que es lo que significa eso- Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza... yo sabía que eso significaba que tendríamos un lazo... pero necesitaba saberlo.... necesitaba que ella me lo dijera.

-es algo inevitable, es como si dos corazones esperasen para ser unidos, tan solo con el roce de una mirada Nahuel es un lazo tan grande que yo no puedo romper... porque no quiero –se miro los dedos un segundo y luego mi mirada atrapo la suya -es como tratar de dejar de respirar, lo necesitas de nuevo...te necesito

¿Eso significaba que estaba unido para siempre a Leah?

- esto no es normal... no eres una humana normal... y yo tampoco como se te abras dado cuenta... dime... y que sea con la verdad... ¿que eres?

-yo... bueno yo –se acerco a mi oído y eso hizo que su pecho se cerniera mas sobre el mío, necesite de todo mi autocontrol para oírla –soy una mujer lobo, por eso mi piel caliente, por eso no tengo frio, por eso la imprimación...

Dice todo tan bajo pero tan claro que sentía como se aferraba a mi cuello al parecer ella no se daba cuenta de sus movimientos involuntarios

¡¡wow!! ¿Una mujer lobo? jamás había escuchado que una fémina se convirtiera en lobo. No sentía miedo ni aberración... de hecho me sentí confortado de saber que no era _frágil_... que podía estar cerca sin dañarla...

- yo... soy mitad humano... mitad vampiro... soy Nahuel. Quizás no te acuerdes pero hace unos años vine a ayudar a los Cullen con su problema con los Vulturí... lo mas probable es que tu estuvieras ahí... recuerdo de haber visto muchísimos lobos...

-lo sé –mira cabizbaja -ahora que me acuerdo, tú has sido el causante de mi partida d la push, porque todos estaban imprimados menos yo –pensé que te gustaba esa cullen -miraba hacia otro lado menos a mi

-¡¿cómo me va a gustar alguien que no conozco?!- exclame sonriente y era verdad, conocía mas a Leah que a Nessie si comparaba, Leah estaba celándome... esto era sumamente divertido.

-pues son de la misma especie y ella ahora ya no es una niña por lo que vi –ella cerró los ojos y respiro profundo varias veces, no creo que torearla sea lo mejor en estos momentos –simplemente no puedo evitarlo

Un fuerte viento vino en contra mía y eso derrumbo a Leah. Yo alcance a sostenerla

- por favor... no seas celosa –susurre dándole un beso en la frente... Se miraba sumamente tierna

-Puede que Reneesme y yo seamos iguales... pero no nos conocemos... igual y que tú y yo tampoco... pero me gustaría conocerte...

- ¿es cierto eso? –Dijo espabilando varias veces pero luego sonrió -yo también quiero conocerte

Sentí esta vez que ella hacía más presión sobre mis hombros y era que estaba cansada

- ¿estás cansada? - pregunte al notar cómo se recargaba en mi y si esperar su respuesta la levante un poco. Con lo que no contaba era que mi camisa se levanto de mas y sentí su cálida piel un poco más de la cuenta...  
Era intoxicante.

-no quiero ir a mi casa –su aliento me dio como una braza, esta chica me hacia vibrar pero no tuve tiempo de responderle… tenía mis labios ocupados.

- Leah no se si sea correcto- murmure contra sus labios. Pero no me separe de su boca... sabia dulce y era extaciante...

Solo cuando el aire se hizo apremiante me separe un poco de sus labios...  
- ¿y a donde quieres ir?

-no sé, por mi no hay problema d quedarnos en la intemperie... ¿te da frio? –ella me dedico una sonrisa donde yo no dude en devolvérsela

- pues tengo un cuarto en el hotel de Forks... amm

No quería insinuarle nada... pero no sé como ella tomaría eso... me puse nervioso.

- ¿sabes?, prefiero eso a estar aquí y tampoco quiero estar sola – ¿se había mordido el labio consciente o inconscientemente?

-bueno... –La deje en el suelo, y trate de no mirarla con ojos lujuriosos. –Vamos –le di la espalda y sin que se diera cuenta la cargué sobre mi espalda y empecé a correr de vuelta a mi hotel en Forks....  
La piel de Leah ardía y a mi esa sensación me encantaba.

Sentía como punzaba mi hombría mientras su piel seguía calentando a la mía.

Corrí lo más rápido que podía.

* * *

OK por favor no me ahorquen!!!... se que es bien cortito y mi idea era hacerlo largo por lo menos mas de 7 hojas en word pero esta ves me pase e hize 14 y lo parti a la mitad... asi que en el proximo capi puede q les guste... miren ...

______________________________

**Ella era mía y yo de ella -Cap 4**

-por favor Nahuel – ¿me rogo? – ¡HAZLO!Gruñí de la desesperación...

ella me había abierto las puertas al cielo... y a mí no me quedo de otra que complacerla...

- Con gusto...- con fuerza a ella mientras gritaba en mi oído.

_La descripción de eso era indescriptible..._

______________________________________

_LES GUSTO?... BUENO a mi me gusto puesto q es mi primer lemmon pero os aclaro cuando lean el 4to capi no sera el primer lemmon que vean de esta historia... como esta es su primera vez juntos queria hacerlo algo suave... ya conoceran mi lado salvaje *.*....chau_

______________________________

**Adri Cullen**


	5. Ella era mia y yo de ella

_**Ella era mía y yo de ella**_

**Nahuel POV**

Estaba en el balcón mientras oía los leves ronquidos de Leah, el viaje había sido corto pero ella había quedado dormida en mi espalda.

_Imprimada… _ella estaba imprimada de mí y también robándome el corazón, este amor seria mutuo, no sabía con que fuerza ella me amaba pero sabía que yo empezaba a ser de ella…

-Nahuel… -me gire y aun seguía dormida, estaba soñando conmigo, el corazón se me acelero y no pude evitar acercarme y arrodillarme junto a ella, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se miraba tranquila, tierna, tan segura a mi lado, por mucho que fuera una mujer lobo no evitaba imaginármela de forma vulnerable, pensar que alguien le haría daño… de pronto sentí unas manos tibias sobre mis mejillas…

- ¿Nahuel? –abrí los ojos y ella me miraba preocupada

- aquí estoy- musite con una sonrisa mientras miraba su cabello alborotado, Era sumamente dulce – ¿descansaste?

-mucho

Ella se removió entre las sabanas y Note que estaba ¡¡completamente desnuda!! ¡Qué rayos! ¿En qué momento había pasado eso? -Leah... -murmure nervioso. Creo que esta estaba sonrojada. - ¿Porque estas desnuda? ¿Y mi camisa?

-es que yo... mmm… -se mete el dedo en la boca pensativa, ¿ella porque me hacia esto? -me da demasiado calor al dormir y tu camisa... –mira debajo de la cama y la saca, era una maraña verdosa y volvió a sonrojarse

awww.... la chica era demasiado tentadora... su cálida piel emanaba ondas hacia la mía. Parecía como un imán...  
acaso ¿lo hacía adrede? desnuda delante de un hibrido que tiene más de 150 años ¡sin tocar a una mujer! - Leah... te lo ruego... no tientes mi autocontrol- sonó como una súplica no muy convincente...

-me es imposible cumplir esa orden -se arrodilla sobre la cama colocándose a mi altura –tu ya rompiste con esa regla.

Dicho esto se coloca de pie y baja de la cama, se había bajado de una manera tan sensual

Por lo que fuese lo más sagrado del mundo. Ese gesto me retorció la vida entera....  
Provocarme era poco... me estaba volviendo loco...  
Gruñí un poco... no pude evitarlo... su cálida piel me llamaba a gritos desesperados. Sus ojos me gritaban una cosa... y sabía que no era mi imaginación...  
_ ¡¡Hazme tuya!!_

Trate de relajarme... yo era un caballero... no quería faltarle al respeto...

- no hagas eso... no sabes lo que provocas en mi...

-Nahuel... –se acerco a mí y con sus dedos rozo mi cuello mientras que su entrepierna bailaba frente a mi miembro lento y candente –discúlpame, pero ¿estás enojado conmigo?

Trague audiblemente saliva. No estaba enojado... esta completamente excitado... y lo malo es que mi excitación ya se estaba notando. Me dio pena... jamás había estado con una mujer.... y no quería forzar las cosas... apenas nos conocíamos... ¿¿cómo era posible sentir esta electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo??

Su mano volvió a rozar mi cuello y me volví a estremecer. Sin querer solté otro gruñido y mis manos se aferraron a su cintura para pegarla más a mi cuerpo templado que necesitaba del cálido suyo...

- no estoy enojado Leah... solo...-

ni siquiera sabía que decirle... ¿que se suponía debía decir?  
¿Me excitas como jamás nadie lo había hecho?

¿Te deseo?  
Casi sentí la ponzoña acumulándose en la boca... la trague sintiéndola acida en mi garganta...  
esta mujer me sacaba de mis limites...  
otra vez lo estaba logrando.

-creo que lo pareces –ella dijo con una sonrisa picara rodeándome el cuello –pareces tenso –arrugo la frente unos segundos para luego pasear sus manos por mi cuerpo sin escrúpulos

- suficiente...- murmure sin aliento.

La pegue aun mas a mi cuerpo y no me importo mucho si notaba la excitación de mi endurecido miembro

Ella estaba jugando sucio conmigo... y yo haría lo mismo con ella.

Jale su cuello un poco y le di una pequeña mordida... leve... muy tenue...

- no sé porque pero... tenía la impresión de que por ser licantropa... no te agradaban los vampiros...-murmure a contra piel.

-no todos me caen tan mal...tu entras allí –sonrió y busco mis labios haciendo un camino desde mi cuello

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi boca... volví a tirar de sus cabellos y respire en su cuello mientras su sangre corría despavorida...

- no deberías de confiar en mi... podría morderte...-musite para después pasar mi lengua por su cuello dirigiéndome hacia abajo.

-hace mucho que confió en ti hibrido –ella se estremeció cuando le lamí cerca de sus senos - tu deberías de tener miedo...puedo ser demasiado loba para ti

- mmm… cázame lobita... soy tu presa- musite con una sonrisa

Acaricie su pierna desnuda con impaciencia y Leah soltó un sensual gemido.

- Pero ten cuidado... no vaya ser que tu presa se convierta en tigre y te coma primero...- dije mientras mis labios desesperados se abrían espacio en su boca.

Empecé a besarla con furia... jamás había experimentado tantas emociones así. Solo sabía que ya no podía detenerme... y que para bien o para mal... Leah...seria mía.

-oh, el tigre podría comerme... –dijo ella burlándose para luego empujarme a la cama, y caí sentado y ella se acomodo encima de mí, había sentido lo erecto que estaba mi miembro y note como sutilmente se lamia sus labios -si que eres un tigre… -me susurro mordiéndome levemente el lóbulo derecho

Me sonroje un poco... era grato saber que ella me deseaba... decidí olvidarme de los complejos y seguir haciendo lo que tanto deseaba ella y que mi propio cuerpo pedía...

Hacerla mía... hacerle el amor...

Me separe de ella y la contemple de arriba a abajo sin pudor. Jale la sabana y vi como callo a sus pies. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba ahí... para mí... brillando bajo la luz artificial... brillando con su luz propia.

Me acerque de nuevo y la cargué colocándola suavemente en la cama.

- Y ahora... mi deliciosa cena... me dispongo a comerte- musite divertido mientras notaba su rostro colorado...

Era tan hermosa.

-oh Nahuel... –solto otro gemido y sus manos temblorosas empezaban a recorrer mi cuerpo, yo pase mi mano por su cadera y esta arqueo la espalda, al parecer tenía muchos puntos débiles… -soy carne fresca

Que dijera eso, solo lograba aumentar mi excitación

Mi pecho quedo completamente desnudo de nuevo... como cuando estábamos en el bosque. Leah pasó sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y a mí me fascino la sensación eléctrica que me producía su calor.  
Empecé a besar su cuello y mis manos empezaron a masajear sus pechos en círculos.

Cielos... eran tan suaves y cálidos...

Le pegue una pequeña mordida en un pezón mientras disfrutaba de su gemido...

- ¡Nahuel! –decía ya casi repetidas veces y tiraba de mi pecho hacia atrás para empezar a besar mi cuello, bajando lentamente. –no juegues mas con mis limites

-soy todo tuyo...- solté en un gruñido mientras su lengua recorría mi cuerpo.  
Deje que ella tomara el control y que hiciera con mi cuerpo lo que ella gustase...  
Yo estaba dispuesto a "sacrificarme" por ella...  
Sentí que mis pantalones molestaban y estaban de sobra...  
- Leah... no estamos en iguales condiciones... no creo que sea justo para ti...-musite con otra sonrisa señalando mis pantalones.

Me sentía como un tonto... no podía dejar de reír...  
Leah me hacia feliz... y mucho

- ¿nadie te dijo que un lobo es demasiado fuerte? –me sonrió y me zafó los pantalones pero miro hacia abajo y se sonrojo de tal manera que se bajo encima de mí y se dirigió al baño, ¿Qué hice mal?, no lo supe pero sin decir nada me fui tras ella y ¿cuál era mi sorpresa? Estaba bajo la ducha tan sensual que me acerque un poco más… O.K. el agua fría tal vez me relaja un poco...

¡no quería detenerme! Pero antes de tocarla le pregunte

- ¿puedo?

-por favor tigre –eso fue una súplica, Un pequeño gruñido salió de mi pecho al imaginarme ahí con ella.

Su pelo estaba pegado en su cara y miraba como su pecho subía y bajaba... era hermosa.

Me metí y mis manos se fueron a su cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo.

- No sé que me hiciste Leah... pero te deseo...- murmure y deje que mi mano viajara a sus glúteos y los apretara haciendo que su cuerpo se juntara mas al mío, mientras gemía… y entonces pude sentirlo… ella estaba total y completamente _Húmeda_ y no me refería al agua sino a su entrepierna, estaba tan suave… la boca se me hizo agua de imaginarme dentro de ella

-por favor Nahuel – ¿me rogo?_ –_ ¡HAZLO!

Gruñí de la desesperación... ella me había abierto las puertas al cielo... y a mí no me quedo de otra que complacerla...

- Con gusto...- murmure.

_Entre con fuerza a ella mientras gritaba en mi oído. La descripción de eso era indescriptible..._

Todo el calor de su cuerpo me pego de golpe... sentía su humedad aun mas allá de la del agua… Me quede quieto para que ella se acostumbrara a mí y a mi presencia... era mi primera vez... no estaba seguro si lo estaba haciendo bien. Pero eso no me importaba... solo deseaba hacerla feliz... sus uñas en mi espalda me hacían pensar en muchas cosas.

-¡NAHUEL! –se pego a mi oído y parecía grande el esfuerzo que hacia al hablar –no te detengas…

Casi susurro, otro gruñido salió de mi ronco pecho... sus palabras taladraban mis oídos...

-tus deseos son ordenes...-

Empecé a embestirla suavemente mientras la recargaba a la pared y restregaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo...

La deseaba mucho... jamás había sentido esto. Ella era única... era magnifica... era cálida... era deliciosa...

-Nahuel… -volvió a gemir con los ojos cerrados

- L....-

Apenas si podía pronunciar su nombre... no pensaba en nada más que en seguirla azotando... en seguir haciéndola mía... porque eso es lo que ella era para mi... mía... solo mía...

Mis manos tocaron sus pechos mientras mis caderas se empujaban en contra de las suyas...

Era fascinante ver sus ojos torcidos por el placer que le provocaba... el mismo que ella provocaba en mí...

-Nahuel… -ella gruño

Era increíble como saboreábamos el placer como tocábamos el cielo pero ambos queríamos mas…

- ¿sí? -musitaba mientras sonreía.

Me aleje de la pared y me traje su cuerpo con el mío. La cargue sin salirme de ella y enredo sus piernas en mi cuerpo. Ella era muy fuerte así que no tenía problemas con eso. La bese metiendo mi lengua hasta sus pulmones... era abrumadora la sensación. La coloque directo al agua y poder distinguir las gotas que recorrían su rostros y corrían hasta sus pechos... haciéndola ver más perfecta... mas irreal de lo que ya era.

Yo realmente no sabía de lo que iba la imprimación... pero no podía quejarme... solo podía sentir que quería estar con ella... y hacerla feliz... en todos los sentidos.

Con mis manos dirigí su cuerpo y la hice balancearse arriba y abajo... ella gustosa se esforzaba en su sube y baja... mientras entraba y salía de mi miembro... Leah parecía no tener llene... y la verdad es que yo tampoco lo tenía....

-más... más rápido –dijo ella

Cerré la regadera a como pude. Gemía ante sus caricias y besos me sucumbía en su sabor. Camine con ella pegada a mí y me dirigí a la cama.

Me deje caer aplastándola en el acto y provocando que ella gritara...

Yo no pude evitar un gemido... empecé a embestirla lo más fuerte y profundo que podía.

-Leah... me fascinas...- solté entre gemidos.

Vi su rostro sonreír un poco y de un hábil movimiento se giro para quedar arriba de mí. Tomo el control de la situación... la loba me estaba ganando esta ronda... sentía sus caderas moverse en círculos y dejándose caer con fuerza sobre mi miembro...

Era totalmente sexy ver como botaban sus pechos... única...

-y tu a mi –se ciño mas a mi -has que nunca olvide esto -dijo entre gemidos empujando con fuerza otra vez...

- no lo olvidaras... eso ni siquiera lo dudes...-

Tome sus caderas y empecé a manipular su cuerpo... ella era mágica y única... toda una mujer... la mujer que siempre espere... la mujer que toda la vida busque... era fuerte... tenia carácter... era aventada... era mía...

Mis manos la apretaban arriba y abajo y ella cooperaba gustosa conmigo...

-L..e..ah...

Sentía sus paredes contraerse... apretaba más duro cada vez... el placer era inmenso.  
La voltee y me coloque arriba de ella y empecé a moverme a velocidad vampírica... tenía miedo de lastimarla.... pero solo la veía retorcerse de dolor...  
Ya no tenía control de mi... empecé a empujar con fuerza sobre humana sobre su resistente cuerpo caliente y los mas rápido que su cuerpo podía soportar...

Era gloria tenerla así... me agarre de la cabecera y empecé a apoyarme en ella. Escuche que crujía... mire de reojo y vi un pedazo de la cabecera en mis manos.

Leah empezó a reírse entre gemidos y yo hice lo mismo.

-Eres hermosa cuando ríes...- solté entre los gemidos y los gritos que inundaban el cuarto

-tú lo eres para mi...mi dios helénico –ella empezó a besarme… Sus besos en mi cuello solo provocaban que la embistiera mas fuerte... casi podía sentir como si fuera a destrozarla en el acto... pero yo no podía detenerme... ya nada podía detenerme...

- Quédate conmigo...- murmure sobre gemidos... ya no quería estar solo... ya no más.

Había pasado más de 150 años en soledad y ella era la luz que tanto había necesitado.

-para siempre Nahuel –me beso los labios despacio

sentí bajar su ritmo y no se porque pero eso provoco que se moviera ella contra mi cuerpo mas suavemente... y eso me excito demasiado...

Empecé a sentir un hormigueo por el cuerpo... su calor aumento aun mas en mi miembro, casi sentí que temblaba... estaba llegando al clímax... estaba en la cumbre del placer...

- siempre... junto a mi…

Su respiración se fue convirtiendo en un ronroneo hasta que solté un suspiro de pura satisfacción, placentero...

-te quiero, te amo –me dijo arrecostándose a un lado de mí pero yo me acomode y la subí sobre mí, su calor era reconfortante, ella me dedico una sonrisa y su cabeza encajo a la perfección en mi cuello.

Había vivido lo más mágico del mundo... Leah se había entregado a mi... sin pudor, sin miedos y sin tapujos... era simple e ilógico lo que habíamos hecho...

Sentí su cálido cuerpo recargado en el mío. Mi respiración volvía a ser normal y estaba en decadencia... sencillamente perfecta.

Su voz en mí oído al momento decirme... _Te quiero... Te amo..._

provocaron que mi corazón brincara de alegría... la apreté fuerte contra mi pecho le bese la frente mientras que mi mano acariciaba el resto de su piel desnuda.

- creo... que yo también te amo... Leah...- murmure sin saber si era correcto o no amar a una persona después de un día de conocerse.

-por favor, no digas creo, solo dilo cuando lo sientas de verdad –me miro a los ojo con un brillo apagado, tal vez era verdad, ella estaba imprimada de mi pero yo podía irme en cualquier momento…

-Leah –me senté y no deje que ella se apartara de mi ni un momento –Leah, no sé si es tarde para pedirlo pero, se mi novia, se la mujer de mi vida, se mía siempre, no quiero vivir más eternamente solo, creo que no soportaría otra década sin ti

La mire y ella parecía absorta pero cuando menos lo pensé me estaba besando, tan pasional y tan ella como nunca antes, pero algo tibio rozo mi mejilla y me separe suavemente para ver que era, cuando me pase los dedos era una gota… Leah estaba llorando

-seré siempre tuya Nahuel… -me dijo resbalándole otra lagrima yo la acerque a mí y le bese su rostro, su frente, su húmedo cabello hasta llegar a sus labios de nuevo

-guarda esas lagrimas mi amor, que yo te amo

Y los besos empezaron de nuevo… hasta quedarnos en un profundo sueño.

_Ella era mía y yo de ella._

_

* * *

_

**Hola hola hola... como andan por aca?.... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh espero q super con este lemmon .! por favor duda, critica o un coment, piken ese botoncito verde de alli abajo ;)**

**Adri Black Cullen ----_si, ahora soy una black tambn U.U que puedo hacer me contagiaron..._**


	6. 2 Invitaciones, 1 escondite

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Adri Black Cullen

* * *

**2 Invitaciones, 1 escondite**

**Leah POV**

_Familia Clearwater: _

_De orden de la prestigiada familia Cullen, surge el honor de invitarlos a nuestra fiesta de gala, que será llevada a cabo el día sábado 20 de junio en la mansión Cullen._

_Esperamos contar con su grata presencia._

_Atte. Familia Cullen_

Esa había sido la carta que encontré en el suelo, luego de entrar a casa como una ladrona y no encontrar a nadie, Seth… no estaba y eso me preocupaba.

Pero ver ese papel me había impulsado a ir a la casa Cullen, averiguar si mi hermano estaba aquí, y ahora era yo que me sentía como un ave silvestre en medio de una caza, al entrar aquí…

-Buenas noches –digo tan inaudible a la vampira Bella, arrepintiéndome por dentro pero me adentraba mas, haciendo que las prendas que llevaba puesta me hicieran ver como una pordiosera en contorno con la casa -Bella, esto es intimidante –susurre

-si lo sé la primera vez que entre aquí también me intimido –ella sonrió algo ida -pasa te hare algo rico de comer

-espera –me detuve en seco –algo ¿de comer?

-aja, no le pondré nada malo, por favor acepta

- ¿y tú que entiendes por comida rica? - dije burlándome y mirando por el gran ventanal

-cuando era humana me encantaba todo tipo de comida ahora ya sabes que es lo que como para que repetirlo –me volvió a sonreí dirigiéndome a lo que parecía la cocina pero sentí el aroma de alguien más, arrugue la nariz al acto, era otro vampiro

-**Leah, que sorpresa –m**e saludo el fortachón de la casa

-¡Emmett como has estado! –saludo Bella antes de yo articular alguna palabra

**-Muy bien ¿y tú?-** se sentó en una silla vacía.

-Ho... hola Emmett -dije titubeante al ver a un chico tan grande que no fuera los de mi manada -bueno Bella me invito a comer –sonreí medio pasmada y carraspee levemente

**-Creí que no te gustaba estar aquí**- dijo con una sonrisa, después note que se puso incomodo**-No quería sonar grosero, perdón, lo que pasa es que tú no te pasas mucho por acá.**

-no te preocupes –apenas dije pero ya era imposible el olor empezó a entrar sin permiso en los pulmones y yo no sabía negarle nada a mi cuerpo

Note como Bella miro con el ceño fruncido al otro vampiro pero luego se dirigió a mí

-Leah aquí tienes tu comida, Espero que te guste.... Emmett ¿donde habías estado? –dijo ya dirigiéndose a Emmett, yo me limite a mordisquear con cierto recelo un pedazo de carne asada

-Paseando ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Rosalie te está buscando

-mmm… -fue lo único que oí decir a Emmett, yo no me había dado cuenta que había acabado la carne en 3 limpios y sencillos mordiscos

-a que le hace de Chef, ¿a que si?

-no lo niego –mostré media sonrisa tan fugaz que no demore en levantarme -gracias Bella y debo irme fortachón, volveré –sonreí y le guiñe el ojo antes de irme…

**-Y yo que creí que no le agradaba... soy irresistible**- dijo Emmett ya escuchándolo a lo lejos

-Emmett...

----

**20 de junio – Mansión Cullen**

Estaba lista para salir pero lo esperaba a El… a Nahuel. Seth no se había aparecido en 2 semanas pero Sam y Jacob me habían prometido que estaría aquí dentro de unos días, suspire…

-espero que eso haya sido por mi

Me gire para encontrarme con un Nahuel formal, galante y hermoso

-estas… -deje la palabra en el aire y el sonrió, yo ni si quiera era consiente si respiraba

-me basta con tu expresión –dijo el besando mi mano para luego darme su brazo –vamos, mi hermosa morena de fuego

Sonreí, ya iba a empezar hacer bromas, eso era bueno.

-a la Mansión Cullen

-a la fábrica de dulces querrás decir –el me miro con el ceño fruncido –es que se sobrepasan de olor y sonrió otra vez

---

-hola Nahuel... Leah... bienvenidos –Dijo la rubia sonriéndonos y haciéndose a un lado para que nosotros entráramos, yo solo sonreí y Nahuel le tendió la mano

-muchas gracias- musito amablemente mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me encaminaba adentro de la fiesta de los Cullen, me tomo la mano algo nervioso

- ¿pasa algo cielo? -fruncí el seño esperando respuesta

-solo estoy nervioso... hace unos días vine y Bella me recibió con un interrogatorio... no sé si alguien más va a venir a hacerla de inspector...- musito divertido mientras me acariciaba el rostro

- ¿te interrogaron? -Alce una ceja confundida - ¿acaso no venias de visita? –lo mira directo a los ojos

- si... pero al parecer no confían en mi

-Nahuel... -tome su mano y le di un suave apretón - ¿por qué no confían en ti?, si tú has ayudado a que no mataran a esa niña cullen, has sido un testimonio vivo, ¿por qué no deberían de confiar en ti?... yo confió en ti –susurre mirándolo a los ojos

- pero tú eres única- murmuro antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios... - tú me amas... y yo a ti... si no fuera por eso... tu también desconfiarías de mi

Me sonroja levemente y se empecé a echarme aire con la mano.

-a decir verdad, al principio desconfié de ti, aunque tu olor no me fastidio en absoluto –le sonríe -quiero bailar –vuelvo a susurrar, yo sabía que en esta casa tenían los oídos muy agudos

- Pues bailemos... pero no soy muy bueno... no bailo muy seguido –mire a Nahuel con una sonrisa y él me entendió, no importaba que tanto sabia importaba que estuviéramos juntos. Tomo mi mano y salimos hacia la pista –adelante maestra, enséñamelo todo...- musito en mi oído con picardía

-no vuelvas a ser eso -le dije bajito colocando mis manos alrededor de el

- ¿por qué no?- pregunto divertido mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo, Nahuel no quería que sobreviviera hoy

Le devolví la sonrisa y toque su mejilla con mis labios dándole un pequeño beso... para luego respirar su aroma, yo estaba perdida en el, totalmente enamorada y no quería a nadie más que no fuera a El...mi Nahuel...

-te amo -susurre de nuevo a su oído

- y yo a ti... –me dijo con una esplendida sonrisa, estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja personal, ¿que importaba cuando tenias todo frente a ti?, la respuesta la sabíamos, nadie se nos acerco, pocos bailaban pero otros parecían trasladarnos con la vista… eso tampoco importo.

Nahuel me alejo de su cuerpo y me agarro de la mano para darme una vuelta y luego pegarme de nuevo a él y sin pensarlo, sin preverlo, me estaba dando un beso delante de aquellas personas, vampiros, quizás lobos y humanos, era mi beso, mis labios, el era mío…

La canción se dio por terminada y el beso había finalizado, ahora sentía como si la burbuja tuviera un telón negro, como si solo estuviéramos Nahuel y yo, con la respiración agitada y agarrados disimuladamente como si nos fuéramos a caer hacia atrás en cualquier momento.

-sabes -una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro -deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, así aprendes y así nos divertimos un buen rato

- ¿qué?, ¿ya me quieres llevar a un club o algo así?- pregunto divertido mientras me daba media vuelta dándole la espalda y paso sus manos por mi cintura recostando su cabeza en mi cabeza…

-bueno -sonreí con picardía - no pensaba llevarte precisamente a un club –me gire para mirarlo a los ojos -más bien a mi lugar…

**Nahuel POV**

Trague saliva audiblemente. Esta mujer me quería volver loco... teníamos muy poco en la fiesta... pero ya me la quería llevar de ahí... moría por tenerla a sola para mi... solo para mí. Sonreí mostrándole toda mi dentadura...

-Leah, llevamos poco aquí…

-oh Nahuel, no me digas que tienes miedo de ser descortés, mira que otra fiesta te espera –dicho esto, ella se puso de espaldas a mí y pego su hermoso trasero a mis piernas -quiero sacarte de aquí

Le susurre más de cerca –nadie nos va a extrañar

-ya sabes que yo te seguiría al fin del mundo... jamás me cansare de repetírtelo...

-así me gusta tigre –dijo ella agarrando su pequeño bolso negro y con la otra mano… mi mano, al parecer por el bullicio nadie se dio cuenta de nuestra salida pero antes de cerrar la puerta vi a Renesmee con los labios entreabiertos, solo pude sonreír, sabía hacia donde me iba y era una fiesta mejor, una privada.

Yo seguí a Leah... sin importarme si los Cullen nos miraban o no... A decir verdad la única que me importaba era Leah... No sabía si era realmente cosa de la imprimación o era algo más allá... pero adoraba rozar de cerca su piel.

- ¿El bosque?- pregunte con picardía

-aja, hay un pequeño rio que cruza por aquí pero es muy hermoso y...-se quita los tacones y los deja debajo de un árbol junto a su bolso y su vestido...quedando solo en interior -vengo muy a menudo aquí cuando no tengo nada que hacer o quiero un chapuzón y quería que lo conocieras...este es mi santuario –me dice dándome un beso e invitándome a seguirla. Leah si que era hermosa…

Volví tragar saliva en cuanto vi su cuerpo semi desnudo al aventarse al agua... sentí mi interior arder... no tarde ni dos segundos en quedar en bóxers y seguirla al agua...

Al lanzarme al agua ella se gira precipitadamente y casi se golpeaban nuestras caras

-¡ah!, vale me queda claro que eres rápido -rompe en risas y trata de hundirme para nadar de nuevo....pero le era casi imposible

Me reía mientras un poco de agua se me metía por la boca y tosí divertido... la tome de la cintura y sentí el calor de su cuerpo aun por debajo del agua...

- ¿sabes que eres ardiente?- pregunte en doble sentido rogando que lo hubiera entendido.

-oh...desde que me convertí mi lindo medio vampiro -sentí rozar mi miembro levemente contra su pierna pero ella se coloco enfrente de mí y me abrazo pasando sus piernas por mi cintura - ¿te parezco mas ardiente? –me miro con su sonrisa, y yo solo pude mirarla consternado, ¿Qué si no me parecía ardiente?

Si mi miembro ya estaba activo... eso que Leah acababa de hacer basto para hacer que pareciera semáforo encendido en pleno bulevar...

- totalmente- musite en un gruñido

Ella empezó a besarme con pasión tan aferrada a mí que mis pies caminaron en dirección a la orilla buscando con el tacto de mis pies un buen lugar para acostarse.

- ¿sabes qué? - pregunte mas que excitado... - necesito hacerte mía... ¡y lo necesito ya!- musite restregando mi miembro en su entrada, si no tuviéramos ropa probablemente ya estaría dentro de ella haciéndola gemir como tanto me había gustado escucharla...

-pues hagámoslo... –ella se quito el bra con una mano y lo tiro a un lado –no dudes en hacerme tuya –dijo ya besando mi cuello

Arranque su panty sin contemplación...  
-luego te la repongo- justifique con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella arranco mi bóxer y me vio con otra carita de complicidad. Le sonreí casi jadeando... No quería verme vulgar con ella... pero sacaba lo peor de mi... -Me excitas mas allá de la razón... - musite mientras me introduje en ella... se sintió tan cálido...

Ella se aferro a mi cuerpo, cerrando los puños y los ojos pero soltando un leve gemido tras otro, Me la lleve a los labios mientas empezaba a embestirla hasta el fondo. Con mis manos restregaba su caderas para sentirla más dentro de mi... amaba todo lo que me hacía sentir.

Casi sentí sus uñas en mi espalda

-_Nahuel…_

- Leah... Leah... Leah...- gemía su nombre sin cesar... estaba penetrándola mas fuerte y ella gemía fuerte y claro en mi oído... era embriagadora.

La amaba tanto... y no me avergonzaba que fuera en tan poco tiempo.

- Te amo Leah Clearwater...

La embestí con fuerza por cuarta vez y mi nombre salió por su garganta como llamas abrazadoras

-¡¡NAHUEL!!

Sentí que todo en mi estaba más duro... y atrabancadamente empecé a mover mis caderas mas rápido y mas fuerte... estaba llegando al clímax... podía sentirlo a la vuelta de la esquina... mi respiración subía y bajaba y mis gemidos estaban más que contrariados...

- Le... ah...- musitaba ya cerca de llegar

Sentí como su cuerpo empezaba a contraerse, Leah gritaba como loca... eso basto para darme todo lo que necesitaba para culminar en ella... Mi vine jodidamente delicioso... mientras gritaba su nombre y mordía sutilmente se oreja...

- carajo ¡Leah! ¡Me fascinas!

-Nahuel... –dijo ella descansando sobre mi hombro, su aliento me daba de golpe en mi cuerpo calentándolo aun más que el propio éxtasis, yo la mire a los ojos y la bese, ella era exquisitamente mía.

- se que sonara estúpido Leah... pero... quiero vivir contigo siempre...- mamure en su oído suavemente mientras sentía como trazaba círculos en mi.

Era mi musa, mi ángel cálido, mi morenaza de fuego...

-no es estúpido, pero si osado –sonrió besando mi nariz -Nahuel si ya estuvimos juntos antes de tiempo, cosa que no me molesta, creo a la manada no le gustara que nos vayamos a vivir juntos como dos animalitos... -cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio, yo le traje el rostro hacia mi

- ¿Eso qué significa?, ¿significa un SI o un NO?-pregunte nervioso.  
La verdad es que yo solo moría por estar con ella. No me importaban los demás... no me importaba nadie, solo ella, solo estar a su lado. Si ella me rechazaba tendría que aceptarlo aunque me doliera... pero en serio que estaba enfermo de amor por Leah Clearwater...

-es un si mi medio vampiro...es un rotundo si, a lo que me refiero es a irnos a vivir juntos...bajo la bendición de los lobos...da buena suerte y no quiero disgustar a los viejos

Nos habíamos metido de nuevo al rio para sacarnos la tierra del cuerpo pero Cuando salimos pude ver perfectamente como el agua escurría por su cuerpo... me fascinaba. Casi sentí que volvía a tener una erección pero me tranquilice. No era un animalito que solo quisiera sexo... pero es que lo que ella y yo hacíamos era glorioso. ¡Magno!

-Nahuel -se coloca detrás d mí y pasa al lado derecho d mi espalda -no pensaras que somos animales por hacer lo que hacemos ¿verdad? -me mordió tan tenue que pareció que saboreaba mi piel

Me solté a carcajadas... esta mujer ¿leía mi mente o qué?  
- Lo mismo me preguntaba yo, ¿tú qué crees?- pregunte divertido

-pues que no lo somos, solo demostramos nuestro amor de una manera productiva y clara... vale más una imagen que mil palabras ¿no?... -sonríe y se coloca el vestido y camina descalza por el césped

Volví a soltarme a carcajadas... Leah era increíble...  
-totalmente de acuerdo...-  
corrí por mis pertenencias y me las puse a regañadientes... a decir verdad prefería el contacto de su piel con la mía... no la de mis ropas.

-sabes... si viviera contigo, quisiera que nuestra casa fuera aquí, en el bosque, es tan privado -dice sobándose la rodilla después de haberse caído

- pues no se diga mas... si quieres vivir en el bosque... en el bosque será...- musite sonriéndole y tomando sus manos para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿estás segura de querer vivir conmigo? suelo roncar a veces por la noches- dije divertido

-mmm… bueno entonces tendrás que dormir en la bañera y... -me da un beso -si no nos han separado una manada entera mucho menos un pequeño problema de estos, ¿vale?

Ella me jala haciéndome caer a su lado

-... y así podríamos andar como anda y Eva -sonríe picarona mientras me hacia cosquillas -si me alcanzas te dejo dormir a mi lado...

Ella empezó a correr y su vestido se rasga con una de tantas ramas de aquel árbol haciéndola quedar desnuda otra vez

Sonreí mientras corría más fuerte por alcanzarla. Parecía que no supiera que yo era más rápido que ella. Mire su vestido en un rama y me sonreí aun mas al notar su desnudes entre las hojas de los arboles...

Acelere aun mas y la atrape elevándola en el aire. Ella se reía divertida mientras yo le daba vueltas por los aires.

- ¡Mía!

-vaya... se me olvidaba que tienes fuerza extraordinaria –ella sonrío de lado y me beso estando aun en mis brazos -vale podrás dormir conmigo... ¿alguna otra cosa mi caballero?

- ¿y quién te dijo que dormirías?- pregunte divertido bajando a mi morenaza de fuego mientras mi mano acariciaba su pierna desnuda.

- ¿ah, no? –ella se removía incomoda entre mis brazos pero me di cuenta que intentaba quitarme la camisa que había conseguido colocarme a regañadientes - ¿entonces qué haríamos...?, ¿jugar? -se acerca a mi oído y dice muy bajo - ¿te gustaría jugar conmigo?

- uff me encantaría...- musite sonriente para llevármela apasionadamente a los labios -juguemos a las pelotas- musite entre labios divertido mientras acariciaba sus pechos

-como es ese juego -me miro curiosa mientras parecía meditar algo- no es justo que tú me mires y yo a ti no -hace pucheros -no jugare si no hay igualdad de condiciones -se cruza de brazos

Hasta de niña se veía hermosa

Me reí a carcajadas - ¿así que quieres que también mis pelotas entren en juego?- pregunte entre risas que creí se escucharían en todo Forks y La Push.

-bueno -se sonroja levemente -mi vista necesita recrearse también –sonríe -vale me dirás de que trata el juego..._niño arrogante presumidor de pelotas_ -murmura esto ultimo volteándose hacia los arboles...

-Pues déjame te digo que la que tiene las mejores pelotas eres tú...- murmure acercándome por su espalda y acaricie sus pechos suavemente... como una caricia de viento

-eres tan osado y atrevido –ella pareció enojarse porque soltó mis manos de su pecho -eso no son pelotas, ¡¡son senos!! -golpea con el dedo mi pecho y camina hacia otro lado

- perdón- musite nervioso. Había sido un tonto... había ofendido a mi loba... y estaba aterrado de que esta no quisiera estar conmigo. Tome su brazo y la gire suavemente hacia mí.  
- De verdad que lo siento, solo bromeaba... por favor... no te enojes conmigo- rogué con ojitos de corderito a medio morir.

Ella me miro enojada pero luego todo eso se borro de su cara, había funcionado, ella se abalanzo sobre mí y me beso

-harás lo que yo diga, vendremos aquí y me harás el amor como nunca antes y dejaras que te consienta, ¿entendido?

- si esa es la penitencia... lo cumpliré con intereses- musite mientras me la llevaba a los labios -no soportaría estar distanciado de ti...

Ella acariciaba mi cabello con suma delicadeza

-ni yo mi Nahu, no veo otra vida que no sea contigo, te necesito tanto...

Sonreí por sus palabras. Me senté en el pasto e hice que se sentara sobre mis piernas. Respire profundamente en su cabello... su olor me encantaba.  
- yo también te necesito Leah...

Ella beso mi frente, mi cuello, mi mejilla, y luego se quedo quieta respirando mi olor, yo le agradaba tanto como ella a mí

La tome entre mis brazos y la acurruque en mi pecho...  
-descansa amor... - musite dándole un beso en la frente...

-¿Nahuel?... –ella levanto la cabeza y sentí un escalofrió en su cuerpo

- ¿si amor?- pregunte frotando su piel de gallina... parecía que tenía un poco de frio... se me hizo raro ya que su temperatura caliente constante le impedía sentir eso. -¿estás bien?- pregunte preocupado

-no mucho...tengo frio Nahu, y no se tu pero yo estoy desnuda y no estoy cubierta de pelos como un oso...mi ropa es mi pelaje, ¿me explico?

Me hice a un lado con delicadeza y cogí la camisa para ponérsela.

-ya se nos está haciendo costumbre eso de que te quedes desnuda y que te de mi ropa- musite sonriente mientras terminaba de ponérsela y le daba un beso en la frente.

-bueno, que puedo decir –se sonrojo levemente mientras me miraba -no me quejo...

Se coloco de pie, parecía buscar algo

- ¿buscas algo en particular?- pregunte curioso al mirarla concentrada buscando por todos lados.

-sí, ¿no crees que sería de mala educación no volver a la fiesta? -me mira para luego posar su mirada en el bosque -digo ¿a donde nos meteremos así?, hay que buscar ropa de algún lado – ¿me estaba tentando a coger ropa ajena?

Me carcajee

-nena ¿quieres volver en estas condiciones?- pregunte divertido. Húmedos, desgreñados, ella con mi camisa y yo solo en pantalones. - ¡Seriamos la sensación de la fiesta!- exclame sarcástico. -Si quieres ir a conseguir ropa... pues vayamos a mi hotel, yo tengo mi ropa y ahí podemos bañarnos y arreglarnos si quieres- sugerí mientras me guiaba a la salida del bosque

-bueno, estamos cerca de casa, quisiera ir y coger algo de ropa

-espera Leah –la detuve despacio y ella me miro confundida - ¿para qué quieres ropa?

-la ropa es para ti –dijo ella y ahora el confundido fui yo –veras, iremos a tu habitación en el hotel y en ese hotel se podrían quedar sin recepcionista

Mis cejas casi que se tocaban al no comprender con exactitud sus palabras pero luego solté una risa cuando vi a que se refería

- ¿qué?, ¿estás celosa?- pregunte divertido mientras observaba su carita de puchero.  
Era muy divertido verla así.

- ¿tu q crees...? -se soltó de mi mano y siguió a paso largo hacia la carretera -es enserio, y mira cómo vas –me miro de arriba abajo y puso los ojos en blanco

Sonreí mientras miraba su carita de puchero. Era embriagador verla celosa.

-Pero a mí no me interesa ninguna otra- musite mientras la abrace y la acerque a mi cuerpo. –Tu eres la única para mi- susurre antes de colocarle un beso en los labios

-si se te llega a insinuar no respondo, lo juro q si -termine de saborear sus labios... - ¿y dónde está tu auto?-se estiro mas la camisa al ver un carro pasar...

- recuerda que se quedo en la mansión Cullen. Pero no te preocupes... yo te llevo- la cargué como si fuéramos una pareja de recién casados y corrí a velocidad vampírica... no quería que nadie la viera en poca ropa. Leah era mía... y de nadie más.

---

Llegamos al hotel y Leah estaba dormida... tuve cuidado en que nadie nos viera y subí a mi cuarto alquilado. Ya no tuve ánimos de ir a ningún otro lado ya que el amor de mi vida descansaba. La coloque en la cama y la tape con la sabana, después fui a la regadera a darme un baño caliente mientras dejaba a mi musa viajando por el valle de los sueños...

-oye tigre, ¿necesitas ayuda? –me gire al oír la voz adormilada pero tremendamente sexy de Leah y yo que la creía dormida

- por supuesto- musite esbozando una gran sonrisa mientras la miraba de arriba-abajo... su cuerpo desnudo era perfecto. Rápidamente sentí mi virilidad prenderse

Se lleno las manos de jabón liquido y empezó a masajear mi espalda hasta bajar a mi cintura, tenia que concentrarme…

-te noto tenso tigre

Oficialmente me estaba matando con eso. Cargaba con una erección marca diablo y esa mujer me estaba provocando a un nivel incontrolable...

- Nena... no hagas eso, si no quieres hacerla de yegua para que pueda montarte- musite con voz ronca

Ella rio bajo

- ¿enserio? -De la nada ella se coloca frente a mí pero ella dándome la espalda, pego su cuerpo al mío mientras su trasero acariciaba mi miembro con suavidad... -seria tu cama si quisieras mi sexy tigre

Gruñí, esa mujer y yo éramos insaciables... acabábamos de hacer el amor en el bosque y de nuevo estábamos a punto de hacerlo... a decir verdad no podía quejarme... adoraba hundirme en su cuerpo.

- Se lo que quieras... pero selo conmigo- alcance a decir antes de voltearla y pegarla a mi cuerpo.  
Una de mis manos de guio hacia su trasero y lo apreté con fuerza... gimió fuerte y claro...

Me encanto. Volví a apretarla con suavidad...  
- solo conmigo...

-sabes que solo soy tuya –mordió levemente mi labio inferior mientras yo la aferraba mas a mi

Sin esperar más levante una de sus piernas y me introduje en su estrecho agujero... gemí en cuanto su calor golpeo mi ser y ella grito arqueando su espalda... era fascinante como nos complementábamos...

-Leah... en serio que me matas- musite entre gemidos

-Nahuel... –el agua ayudaba a sostenernos y vi como ella cerro la llave pero resbalo hacia abajo haciendo que yo entrara más profundo en ella -¡NAHUEL!

- Leah... - musite mientras la recargaba en la pared y seguía envistiéndola ahora un poco suave... pero sumamente profundo... - Te amo...

-y yo a ti mi cielo

- quiero vivir contigo... y hacerte esto- embestí fuertemente contra su cuerpo y ella grito extasiada -todas las noches- musite gimiendo en su oído –mi vida...

Me volvió a besar con tanta pasión que pensé que me sacaría sangre pero no

Si había un lugar en el mundo donde yo me sintiera pleno, no lo había pero si había con quien sentirse pleno… con mi amada Leah.

* * *

PORFAVOR LO SIENTO!!!!, lo siento, lo siento...

se que no tengo excusas bueno en realidad si, chicas me estoy mudando y pos, cabeza para escribir no eh tenido ahorita lo siento por lo del viernes, espero les guste este capi, esta mas larguito.

pronto se pone mejor... ahh y no dejo adelanto ya que aun no e escrito el sgte capi... (cosa q me pondre hacer ahora), chau...

**Adri Black Cullen**


	7. Traicion?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Adri Black Cullen

_________________________________

**Este capitulo contiene violencia y palabras obcenas pido disculpas de ante mano**

**_____________________**

**

* * *

  
**

**¿Traición?**

**Seth POV**

Me había reservado todo, el dolor y la angustia sin embargo no podía aguantarlo más tenía que encarar a la falsa de mi hermana, la que faltó a mi palabra y me desobedeció, no aguantaría, moriría si aquello seguía así, si cada vez que éramos licántropos, podía ver como lo disfrutaba tan vivo en sus recuerdos, a Leah revolcándose con la mescolanza y aberración de Nahuel.

**-¿Cómo pudiste Leah...?** - Musité ahogado en mi habitación, con lágrimas de dolor golpeando la cama e intentando no gritar, en estos momentos solo quise escapar y no volver a saber de nada ni de nadie.

- ¿Seth?, ¿Seth estás aquí?

Me quedé callado, simplemente no quería que se me quebrara la voz, rápidamente me levanté de la cama y atranqué la puerta, para que no entrara me restregué los ojos con agua para que no se notase mis lamentos, y desatranqué la puerta luego me acomodé en la cama como si estuviese durmiendo.

-Oh Seth, ¡estás aquí! –Leah corrió hasta mí y me abrazo efusivamente pero yo no hice nada, solo arrugue la nariz al no sentir su aroma predilecto…

-¡apestas! –le grite, ella me miro y luego note que se sonrojaba - ¿estabas con ese verdad?

Ella no dijo nada, su rostro parecía inmutable pero el mío era peor ella se percato pero lo ignoro

- ¿quieres algo de comer?, acabo de llegar

-no gracias, saldré a dar una vuelta

-¿A dónde?

-¿Qué te importa? –sentí como se tapaba la boca per ni siquiera me voltee –metete en tus asuntos

-¡SETH! –me grito pero baje tan rápido como pude las escaleras y abrí, me pareció oírla llorar…

**Nahuel POV**

En eso llegue a la casa de Leah... necesitaba hablar con su hermano... explicarle...

_ ¿qué rayos le iba a explicar?_

Me sentí como un estúpido, pero no era un cobarde necesitaba hablar con el... enfrentarlo y hacerle entender... que ahora yo le pertenecía a Leah... que simplemente haría lo que a ella la hiciera feliz... y si estar conmigo era lo que le robaba sus sonrisas... entonces lucharía contra quien fuera para que eso fuera así...

Toque de nuevo pero la puerta estaba abierta...  
Me debatí en entrar o no... Pero en ese instante... era el chico... era el hermano de Leah quien abría la puerta y me miraba con ojos entrecerrados y puños apretados...

_Aquí voy..._

**Seth POV**

**-Creí haberte dicho que no pusieras un píe en mi casa, ah cierto mi opinión aquí no vale nada… Anda pasa, allá debe estar la sarnosa de mi hermana esperándote para revolcarse, no se preocupen la casa está sola y yo ya me voy para que hagan sus porquerías.**- Pronuncié no me importaba nada ya simplemente quería salir corriendo y no ver más a Leah... Nunca más.

El chico aquel se me había colocado unos centímetros más cerca de mí, como si lo que acabara de decir le doliera más a El que a mí

- En primer lugar, No te atrevas a faltarle al respeto, En segundo y aunque lo dudes me importa tu opinión... porque a ella le importa. Y por lo mismo viene el tercer lugar que sería: que vengo a hablar contigo

-Cállate… es mi casa y yo hablo como se me dé la gana, a Leah le interesa un cuerno lo que yo piense y tu guárdate tus palabras, inútil - Dije y lo empuje, era más fuerte que cualquier vampiro, y el no era vampiro por completo corrí hacía el bosque y cambié de fase deje todas las prendas tiradas, y desaparecí del lugar…

**Leah POV**

Respiraba entrecortadamente, casi desmayaba al llegar a esta conclusión, Seth… ¿cómo sabia lo nuestro?, no lo supe, ¿pero como no se iba a enterar?

Baje rápidamente lo que me parecieron minutos y grite desesperada

-¡SETH!, ¡SETH ESPERA!

Fue lo único que pude decir al correr hacia la puerta porque el ya no estaba, esto se veía cada vez color de hormiga, sin querer las lagrimas se me salieron, fue lo peor que sentí.

Me dispuse a cerrar la puerta pero El estaba allí...

Sin pensarlo me lance a sus brazos y deje que el dolor saliera de mi pecho... sabía que no quería estar lejos de él, nadie se interpondría entre nosotros dos, pero Seth era mi familia y no permitiría que nada malo le pasara...

- tranquila pequeña... tenemos que hacerlo entender –me musito y eso logro calmarme algo pero las lagrimas no dejaban de salir -lo que hicimos fue maravilloso. Y no me arrepiento de ello...

Me acune en su pecho, pero luego no sentí el suelo sobre mis pies

-Va cometer una estupidez, lo conozco Nahuel, sé que no está aquí –dije mirándolo a los ojos aun empañados por mis lagrimas. -hay que ir tras el... y yo tampoco me arrepiento –todo me salió tan atropellado que termine hipando

-lo haremos, pero no ahora

Iba a protestar e hice fuerza para bajarme pero él me agarro más fuerte y hablo

-estas peor que yo en una semana de desvelo, no ahora Leah –me acostó en la cama y me limpio las lagrimas pero no cerré los ojos a pesar de que el cansancio me llamaba, el se dio cuenta y se quedo a mi lado –nunca me iré de tu lado Leah, nunca…

Fue lo último que escuche antes de caer…

_Estaba sentada en la cama, era de madrugada y estaba demasiado fastidiada para seguir dormida, no sabía por qué._

_Pase mi mano por mi frente y estaba empapada de sudor pero sentía frio, mucho frio, gire para ver si Nahuel seguía a mi lado pero no, intente llamarlo pero de mi voz no salió nada, en el instante en que me coloque de pie sentí un pequeño y discreto bulto y entonces me quede en shock, pero… pero si yo no podía…_

_Las lágrimas se asomaron y mis piernas flaquearon pero no sentí el suelo, aunque todo ya estaba negro…_

-¡NOOO!, -grite y acto seguido me senté en la cama

-¡Leah!, ¿Qué ha pasado? –Dijo un Nahuel calmante a mi lado, yo estaba absorta -¿Leah?

No supe si fue el sueño pero me hice a un lado ya que el mareo repentino no me dejo tiempo para correr, echando todo a un lado

-¡LEAH!

Sentí como Nahuel me agarraba el cabello y el cuerpo para no irme al piso, mire el reloj que colgaba en la pared mientras que respiraba eran las cuatro de la madrugada y otro mareo intenso me llego con más fuerza que antes, sentí como se movía la cama pero solo para sentir los brazos de Nahuel sobre mi cuerpo, evitando caerme.

-¡¿Qué rayos has comido?! –me dijo el consternado al ver que después de 10 minutos no pasaba nada mas, yo ni si quiera podía hablar, el solo me cargo me rasgo la poca ropa que traía puesta y se me metió a la ducha conmigo, ni si quiera podía levantarme por mi misma, ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?

-mi amor… -me susurro mientras acariciaba mi cabello, yo estaba apoyada en el, gracias a Dios no traía ropa, hubiera sido de lo mas incomodo sentir su tela y no su piel

-Nahuel… -la voz apenas me salió –sácame de aquí

No necesite repetirlo más, el cerro el grifo y me envolvió en una toalla que estaba en mi repisa, hasta llevarme a la cama otra vez, ya empezaba a tomar conciencia de mi alrededor

-explícame que fue eso

- si lo supiera te lo diría, jamás me había pasado algo así y… -¿debía callar o decir mis sospechas?

- ¿y?

-soñé que estaba embarazada –era mejor decirle, ya nada quedaba oculto entre ambos, nada

Yo baje la mirada, no quería encontrarme con decepción o furia prefería ser madre soltera a eso.

-Leah –no lo mire y el me cogió de las manos –Leah mírame, por favor no hagas eso

- ¿hacer qué?

-no mirarme, no decirme lo que piensas, lo que sientes, se que eres una mujer fuerte pero por dentro eres más débil –lo reproche con la mirada y el soltó una media sonrisa para sentarse en mi lado –no quiero que sufras mas

-ya no lo hago Nahuel, desde… -tuve que frenar lo que iba a decir porque el negó con la cabeza algo que no entendí

-no quiero que sufras mas por Sam –involuntariamente apreté los puños y mis músculos se tensaron al oír aquel nombre, un recuerdo borrado de mi vida –Leah, te estoy entregando mi vida porque te amo, porque nunca te voy a dejar, si es un bebe lo que esperas allí, si ese es nuestro bebe, pues será bienvenido

Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo en mis ojos y mi cuerpo reclamaba el calor de Él, jamás podía compensar lo mucho que El me amaba

El me abrazo hasta quedarme dormida otra vez.

----

Seth POV

-Perfecto -Mascullé.

Impulsé mi cuerpo hacia delante, concentrando mi peso hacía el acantilado, en el momento en el que cayera, sería demasiado tarde quise lanzarme pero no pude había algo que me retenía en La Push, una vez que estuve a punto de caerme escuché unos pasos acercarse, lo único que esperaba es que no fuese Leah.

-Seth –escuche claro detrás de mí

-no vayas hacer ninguna estupidez, ¿sabes cómo se pondría Leah?

Sentí pasos acercarme a mí pero me voltee y levante la mano en señal de que se pararan

-a Leah le importa un rábano lo que me pase o piense

-no hables así de ella –me dijo Sam en tono autoritario

-yo hablo como quiera

-te ordeno que te comportes –me dijo Jacob con su poca habitual voz autoritaria, lo mire directo a los ojos y luego los aparte –vaya, te desconozco, algo hizo Leah para que te enojaras tanto

-nada –replique

-¿entonces? –dijeron ambos

-solo revolcarse con un chupasangres

-¡¿QUE?! –gritaron otra vez, yo sabía que exageraba en parte pero me dolía

-como lo oyeron –algo que no sabía que era, ya no me impedía quedarme aquí, sin más me tire al agua que golpeaba furiosa las rocas…

-¡SETH!

---

**Nahuel POV**

Leah aun seguía dormida, no se veía en paz pero ya no había tenido otra pesadilla y tampoco se había levantado a vomitar, quería ayudarla, quería verla sonreír y tenía que intervenir.

Me levante cuidadosamente en no despertarla, me puse el pantalón y la camisilla, afuera estaba lloviendo pero no me importo, rápidamente escribí una nota y Salí de allí, a darle un mejor futuro a Leah y tal vez a ese bebe.

**Leah POV**

- ¿Nahuel? -me levante algo aturdida y soñolienta pero al no sentirlo a mi lado me espabilo en segundos -¿Nahuel?

Nada

Gire y vi una nota, era de el

_Leah:_

_Por favor cuídate, pase lo que pase concédeme ese deseo, yo fui hacer lo que creía conveniente, te amo y nunca te olvidare._

_Nahuel._

¿Dónde estaba Nahuel?, ¿Qué significaba todo esto?, ¿cuidarme?, ¿ese era su último deseo?, ¿QUE ERA TODO ESTO? la respuesta me llego incluso antes de hacerme la pregunta, me ha dejado

Unas lágrimas salieron sin remedio de mis ojos, la furia, la tristeza y la decepción hicieron cavidad en mi corazón y un deseo incontrolable de matar a quien se atreverá ante mí.

-¡LA VIDA ES UNA MIERDA! –grite tan fuerte y tan feroz como un relámpago

Me coloque un Jean y una blusa sin nada de ropa interior, afuera estaba lloviendo, ¿y que importaba que lloviera? Pero cuando pise la puerta mi mano viajo hasta mi vientre, no había ninguna clase de bulto allí.

-cuando empieces a crecer, me cuidare por ti, lo prometo

Dije al aire, a alguien inexistente, aun.

--

Cuando ya estuve adentro, me quite la ropa y me hice un nudo con ella en mi pierna izquierda para entrar en fase y corrí todo lo que pude sin rumbo fijo, hasta que me llego el olor a sal y me di cuenta que me acercaba a la playa, a los acantilados exactamente.

_¿SAM?_

Fue a la única persona que vi allí, estaba concentrado, mirando hacia abajo y antes de mostrarme Salí de fase y me coloque la ropa.

-¿tú qué haces allí?, a ti no te dan miedo los acantilados o es que ya no sabes nadar

Sam se volteo hacia mí y tenía el rostro crispado, yo me asuste, el podría tener rostro de todo menos ese, solo en una ocasión, con mi prima

-yo si se nadar pero tu hermano no

-¿Qué?

-se ha tirado y sea lo que sea que le hayas hecho, no ha de haber sido una simple broma Leah

La sangre se me fue del rostro pero al instante llego de la pura ira

-¡ESTABA SALIENDO CON NAHUEL Y EL ESTUPIDO DE MI HERMANO SE HA MOLESTADO!, ¡¿CONTENTO?!

Sam no dijo nada solo se limito a mirar otra vez abajo y correr hacia la playa, yo lo seguí pero un remolino muy peculiar venia desde el agua hacia acá, me había quedado tan entretenida que no me di cuenta que me detuve en medio camino hasta que me di cuenta que no era un remolino, era un vampiro y se dirigía exactamente hacia Jacob y Seth.

-¡MI HERMANO NO!

Corrí hacia la punta del acantilado y me lance al vacio, el agua me dio de lleno en la cara, estaba helada. No medí bien la distancia entre ellos dos pero estaba un poco más cerca de mí, así que nade por debajo del agua hasta que sentí sus pies, alcance agarrar uno pero se me zafo de las manos tan pronto subí para coger algo de aire

-¡VUELVE ACA HIJO DE MIERDA!, ¡PRIMERO CAES TU ANTES DE TOCAR A ALGUNO DE ELLOS!

El vampiro reacciono con mi amenaza y se detuvo para luego correr hacia acá, quería entrar en fase así tendría más fuerza pero me seria pesado estando en el agua, me concentre un poco y toda mi ropa reventó en hilachas.

-¡LEAH! –oí varias voces, todas distintas pero no alcance a ver ningún rostro, puesto que había empezado una lucha con aquel vampiro.

**Nahuel POV**

Había ido a casa de los cullen, todos estaban allí, un alivio para mí.

Llame apresurado y me había abierto Esme la puerta

-hola Nahuel, pasa

-Hola Esme, ¿están aquí todos?

-claro, pasa, pasa

-gracias

-¡EDWARD!, ¡EDWARD! –grite y el estuvo en un instante frente a mí y luego los demás

-ayúdame, por favor –sin querer recordé todo lo que había pasado incluyendo el vomito de Leah el sin esperar a que recordara algo mas puso su mano en mi hombro

-lo hare

- ¿dónde está Renesmee?

Dije al recorrer a todos con la mirada y no encontrarla a ella

-en su cuarto

-a ella la necesarito aun mas

El asintió y me disponía a decir algo cuando un dolor punzante atravesó mi pecho, era el mismo dolor que sentía cuando a Leah le pasaba algo pero esta vez dolió, y eso me alarmo

-Leah –dije casi jadeando y corrí hacia La Push, ella no estaba bien, tal vez nunca me hizo caso, tal vez…

---

Llegue a la playa al ver a dos hombres rodear a Seth pero mi atención se fijo en un instante en el agua como si me hubieran volteado la cara para mirar y alguien estaba peleando, era un lobo y un vampiro, los dos hombres dejaron Seth quieto y reconocí como Jacob entraba en fase y se metía al agua

-¡LEAH! –grite y no me di cuenta que tenia a toda la familia Cullen detrás mío, sin pensarlo me arroje al agua y nade hasta ella, 3 miembros de la familia Cullen hicieron lo mismo pero ya no me importo, ahora era ella quien se debatía en vivir y seguir luchando

-¡LEAH! –volví a gritar ya más cerca y eso la distrajo momentáneamente que el vampiro la mordió en su brazo derecho

Yo rugí, ¿Quién se creía ese?

-¡MISERABLE! –me pose detrás de aquel vampiro y sin remordimiento le arranque la cabeza

Luego Jake, Emmett, Alice y Rosalie se encargaron él. Yo cogí el cuerpo de Leah y nade a velocidad vampírica y pronto estuve en el suelo mojado aun por la lluvia.

-Leah mi amor –note como la herida quería cerrarse pero no podía por culpa de la ponzoña, yo levante su brazo y succione todo lo que pude hasta dejarla limpia, la herida se cerró pero ella aun seguía inconsciente

-¿Leah? –dije al notar como empezaba a cambiar del rojizo al azul violeta

-Leah no respira, dale respiración boca a boca –me ordeno alguien atrás

Ni siquiera lo pensé, le tape la nariz y le mande todo el aire del que ella podía resistir, su pecho se inflo y volví a darle aire.

-Leah por favor

Hice lo mismo otra vez y ella empezó a expulsar agua por la nariz y por la boca a borbotones

-¡LEAH!

La voltee a un lado hasta que estuve seguro de que no tenía más agua adentro e iba abrazarla pero una mano pálida se poso en mi pecho deteniéndome

-espera –me dijo Carlisle, el mismo que me había ordenado darle respiración boca a boca, el toco su cuello y luego su muñeca, estaba contando el pulso –le daría masaje en el pecho pero estoy seguro que no te gustar, ¿sabes algo de masaje de reanimación?

-si

-hazlo por favor, tiene el pulso muy bajito y podría llegar a un paro

-podría irse por favor

-claro –el asintió

-doctor

-¿sí?

-gracias

-no hay de que

Empecé a darle los masajes en su pecho, le había pedido a Carlisle que se fuera ya que Leah estaba completamente desnuda, yo me había puesto encima de ella en su parte baja para que nadie más la viera, colocando mis piernas en forma de arco sin darle mi peso, ella fue abriendo los ojos lentamente pero la lluvia impedía que viera por que empezó a forcejear conmigo para zafarse de allí

-Leah cariño, Leah espera, soy yo Nahuel

Ella dejo de moverse y para empezar a llorar y volver a forcejear con más fuerza que antes

-Leah

-¡aléjate de mí!, ¡falso, traidor!

- ¿pero por qué dices eso?

-aléjate Nahuel, tú me abandonaste, ¡NOS ABANDONASTES!

-¿nos? –esa era Nessie, yo me quite la camisilla y se la puse a Leah a pesar de estar reacia

-está embarazada –le conteste volteando a ella

-oh, felicidades

-Renesmee ven para acá por favor

-ya voy tía Rose –ella me dedico una sonrisa y se marcho

-ahora tu y yo, vamos a casa –le dije cargándola y acunándola en mi pecho

-que me sueltes Nahuel

-lo haría si no estuvieras semidesnuda, ni lloviendo, ni enfadada conmigo

-no lo estoy, solo, ando confundida –miro hacia abajo y luego a la playa -¿Dónde está Seth?

-creo que se lo han llevado al médico –ella volvió a quedarse callada para cogerse fuerte del estomago, al instante tuve que agarrarla fuerte para que no se callera de mis brazos mientras volvía a vomitar

- ¿mejor? –pregunte al ver que ya no me apretaba el antebrazo tan fuerte como antes

-sí, vamos a casa, tengo hambre

-esto se pone bueno… -dije esto último ya sintiendo como regresaba el calor anormal en su cuerpo, eso me relajo aun mas.

* * *

hola!!!!, LES GUSTO??? y fue larguito... aaa bueno... nos veremos el martes con otro capi... y disculpen las palabritas obcenas esq ando en esos "dias" y no encontraba otra manera mejor d desahogarme... chau

**Adri Black Cullen**


	8. secuestro

**Secuestro**

**Leah POV**

**3 Semanas después**

Estaba sentada en la cocina comiendo una caja de chocolates… _Comiendo chocolates_

Después de que me parecían lo más cursi del mundo, aquí estaba yo, con un bulto entre mi mano y mi estomago y una bolsa llena de bombones de chocolate.

Seth había hecho las paces con Nahuel, su actitud anterior no tenía justificación alguna ya que era lo mismo con Jake y Nessie, pero al ver que Nahuel era mi imprimación y que esperaba un hijo de él, de verdad que su actitud cambio por completo

No volvió a referirse a él como cualquier persona sino como su cuñado, un amigo más, o por lo menos eso fue lo que ambos me dijeron.

Me baje de la silla y guarde el resto de los bombones, ya no me provocaban mas, me di una ducha rápida y me coloque un camisón de Nahuel que ocultaba muy bien mi vientre abultado, ninguno de los dos estaba en casa, ambos se habían ido a cazar y yo estaba más que aburrida.

Me iba a costar cuando sentí unos bruscos golpes sobre la puerta, me alarme e instintivamente me toque el vientre, ¿Quién tocaba de esa manera?, sigilosamente baje las escaleras aunque casi tropecé pero alcance agarrarme sobre las barandas, me lleve el susto de mi vida ya que el corazón se me acelero y el pánico se apodero de mi.

-¿¡QUIEN ES!? –grite y la puerta dejo de sonar, yo me quede estática en mi lugar y de repente la puerta Salió volando hacia fuera, yo me estremecí al ver quien era…

**Kevin POV**

- ¿Kevin? –Dijo Leah agarrada fuertemente a las escaleras, su rostro no denotaba más que terror –per… ¿pero cómo?

-de casualidad no te suena el nombre de ¿Jhon?

-no sé quién es y no me interesa, ahora hazme el favor y lárgate. Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar

-oh, te equivocas en eso… mi lobita –ella se detuvo a tres pasos de mi y pude oler a perro, algo asqueroso –apestas

- ¿qué has dicho?

-que hueles fatal

-¡LARGATE AHORA MISMO!

Sin pensarlo más, le agarre de la cintura y ella grito desgarradoramente, ¿Qué era eso?, sentí como me mordía el antebrazo pero no sentí dolor

-¡SUELTAME SANGUIJUELA!

-vas a morir como murió mi hermano, lose todo, ¡TODO!

-¡SUELTAME!

-la agarre un poco más fuerte y ella volvió a gritar hasta desmayarse, la chica era fuerte pero yo aun mas…

Corrí hasta la frontera con Canadá, directo a Vancouver

**Nahuel POV**

-¡ahh! –grite otra vez y más fuerte, ¿acaso era posible?

-Nahuel, ¿pasa algo?

-tu hermana, a ella le pasa algo

-¡¿Qué?!

-me duele el pecho, cada vez que eso pasa… -volví a gritar, el pecho me volvió a doler

-¿está en peligro?

-si –dije sin aliento, el miedo me sucumbía

-pues vamos, ya no estamos tan lejos de casa

Corrimos hasta llegar a los principios del bosque, Seth se detuvo al igual que yo pero ambos mirábamos en diferentes direcciones.

-La puerta –dijimos al tiempo, nos miramos y vi que lo decía por que aquella puerta estaba tirada al lado de él y lo que yo veía era nada

-¡LEAH! –grito Seth, yo solo pude correr hacia dentro y no ver nada más que sangre en el suelo, el rastro se perdía entre los arboles…

La impotencia se apodero de mí, y el frio viento me dio de lleno en la cara…

-¡¡¡LEAH!!! –grite de desesperación, de ira, de pánico, de miedo y de ganas de asesinar fríamente aquel que le hiciera daño, así fuera lo mas mínimo…

**Alice POV**

-oh Dio mío –susurre casi inconsciente, la cabeza me dolía tanto que por primera vez en mi vida eterna, me sentí desfallecer

-¡ALICE!

Grito mi hermano Edward, yo solo negué con la cabeza

-es Leah, le pasa algo pero no sé que es… -me toque las sienes otra vez para aminorar el dolor –Nahuel, oh Dios Nahuel, necesita nuestra ayuda… ¡pero qué pasa! –exclame a mi misma buscando respuesta

-Edward –llamo Jasper al lado mío –vamos a la Push, no importa el tratado

Ni siquiera podía ver con mis propios ojos que escena había en la casa, solo pude ser consciente de que mi cabeza no andaba nada bien y sentía que en cualquier momento podía caerme al suelo

-quien sea que me agarre, no me suelte

Y ay fue cuando oí las exclamaciones de todos

-¿será posible? –oí que decía Rosalie

-no pierde sus poderes, solo se ha concentrado en un vampiro neófito que llego a La Push y cuando llego demasiado cerca a la casa de los Clearwater perdió… señal –dijo mi hermano en un intento de explicar lo que yo aun asimilaba –luego se concentro solo en Nahuel y vislumbro que no había nadien en casa, luego sangre y luego… ira, la ira más pura y profunda que un humano no sentiría jamás

-¿ira?

-¿sangre?

-si Nahuel necesita ayuda la tendrá,-dijo mi sobrina, yo ni siquiera podía verla -Ya avise a Jacob y está hablando con todos allá

Sentí que alguien me cargo y me acuno en su pecho

- ¿mejor?

-si –susurre a la reconocible voz de Jasper

-parece que tienes ambas cegueras, ojala sea temporal enana

-lo será, lo será

Solo pude decir esto, mintiendo, la verdad no sabía nada…

**Leah POV**

Había intentado morder a Kevin pero no me di cuenta en el acto lo que él era, un vampiro.

Había caído desmayada en el pues mi propia sangre, la de mis labios me había causado eso, me asuste. Mi estomago me dolía, mi bebe dolía pero no paso a mayores, no, porque yo amenazaba a ciegas con entrar a fase, mas el aun no sabía lo que yo era pero seguro lo sospechaba.

-te pedí, no, más bien te rogué que no te fueras, que te amaba, que quería estar contigo, ¿y cuál es tu respuesta?, ah sí claro, solo fuiste por ratos

Dijo el remedando mi voz, recordando el último momento antes de irme

-eres un mujeriego

-te dije que cambiaria

-yo no estoy enamorada de ti –le escupí

-Leah, Leah, Leah, mi linda Lee-Lee, ¿y quién te embarazo?

Una gota de sudor surco mi nuca y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo completo. Sabía que este era mi fin y que no me quedaba demasiado tiempo.

-no te interesa –una cachetada me dio de lleno en la cara. Otro dolor que soportar

Se paro frente a mí con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, parecía meditar algo, yo solo mire al suelo, amarrada como estaba no me permitía moverme a ningún lado mucho menos transformarme, podía lastimar al bebe, o podía ya estar muerto, una lagrima se escapo de mis ojos.

-no llores mi Lee-Lee, eh decidido que no te pegare pero disfrutare de ti, al fin y al cabo eres una simple humana y nadie se dará de cuenta

-te vas arrepentir de esto, te lo aseguro

Otra cachetada, esta vez me dejo sin aire pero curiosamente no me dolió

El frio cuerpo de Kevin me agarro por mis brazos y me acostó al suelo, yo empecé a forcejear y gruñir, sabía lo que haría pero no se lo permitiría, de ninguna manera

-¡SUELTAME INFELIZ!, ¡JAMAS SERE TUYA OTRA VEZ!

-lo serás por que lo digo yo…

Le escupí en la cara pero se limpio como si nada y me arranco la única prenda que llevaba, el camisón de Nahuel.

De pronto las lagrimas arremetieron impidiéndome ver y yo quede más vulnerable que nunca

-Nahuel –solté como suspiro desgarrador y sentí como el miembro de Kevin intentaba entrar en mi pero algo se lo impidió, no sabía que era, algo se lo impedía pero lo que paso después me dejo sin habla…

-¡LEAH! –oí la voz de Nahuel a lo lejos pero aun seguía sorprendida de ver como Kevin había salido disparado hacia atrás, como si alguien lo hubiera jalado con una cuerda

-¡LEAH! –eran varias voces, los Cullen y la Manada, nadie se quedo atrás

Las sogas que me ataban desde el cuello se tensaron y luego se aflojaron dejándome libre, podía entrar en fase.

Me acerque más a Kevin que se estaba colocando de pie y apenas me vio retrocedió

-¡TU!, ¡TU MATASTE A MI HERMANO, A JHON!

-¿esa sanguijuela era tu hermano?, vaya, sabes él iba a matarme –escupí sangre otra vez, tenía que transformarme pero mi venganza seria dulce, muy dulce –te dije que me dejaras en paz

- ¿¡QUE COSA ERES!?

-lo mismo que tu pero mejor -sonreí con suficiencia y me acerque a él a solo tres pasos –tu linda Lee-Lee, es una loba

Su rostro se distorsiono, yo me eche para atrás y entre en fase, me abalancé más hacia él y le arranque un brazo. Su grito me mareo pero seguí con mi labor hasta que disperse todo.

Termine exhausta hasta que me deje caer al suelo, yo tenía sangre por todo mi cuerpo pero alcance a ver mi vientre y parecía que todo iba bien… peor que antes, no hubo ningún movimiento, nada, me asuste, este fue un susto diferente algo mas maternal. Los sollozos y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y rápidamente Salí de fase, unas manos tibias me tocaron pero luego no sentí nada mas…

-Nahuel –susurre entre lagrimas, lo quería conmigo, quería que me protegiera

-Leah –me dijo Seth pero no se acerco a mí sino que se puso delante de mi cara -¿Leah qué haces?

-¿hacer que Seth?, apenas y puedo hablar

-oh –susurro alguien atrás, parecía voz de mujer –no creo que sea Leah la que haya provocado todo esto

-en cristiano Alice –dijo el más fortachón, podía reconocerlos a todos

-es su bebe –susurro ella y mi mano libre viajo hasta mi vientre, una patadita sentí pero no fue tan dolorosa

-esto es raro –dijo Carlisle –esta bañada en sangre pero de su entrepierna se ve todo limpio

Yo gruñí ¿acaso yo era un espectáculo?

-¿alguien trajo ropa? –Dije alzando la cabeza y Jacob me tiro algo de tela –Gracias

-no hay de que, por alguna extraña razón que no entiendo siempre terminas desnuda

-entre en fase –susurre ya con otro camisón puesto, apenas podía moverme –y si no quieren pelear otra vez les sugiero que quemen sus restos, allá atrás

Dije caminando hacia Nahuel que me miraba despectivo, yo caminaba a paso tortuga y tuve una epifanía.

_No era yo la que hacia algo, era el bebe…_

-bebe, si me estas escuchando… -dije en un intento de parecer normal pero sabía que no lo era, ni yo ni la vida que me rodeaba –por favor, no le hagas daño a papa, ni a nadie que ame, por favor

Susurre antes de llegar a Nahuel que me miraba ahora expectante, al igual que todos, pero pronto sentí olor a azufre, eso me mareo un poco mas

-Nahuel… -estire mis brazos y rogando por qué no saliera despedido hacia fuera lo tome tan fuerte y me deje caer en ellos

-pequeña –me abrazo tan fuerte que lo necesite aun mas pero lo afloje cuando sentí la presión en mi estomago

-algo me dice que tu y yo no vamos a estar tan cerca en mi tiempo de gestación

-¿Por qué?

-ya lo veras…

El me beso profundamente pero la sangre no me dejo continuar y me desmaye en la mismísima inconsciencia

---

**Nahuel POV**

**2 meses después**

Estaba sentado al lado de la cama, Leah dormía y tenía sus dos manos en cada lado de su ya hinchado vientre, luego de que se desmayase la trajimos a casa y Carlisle le hizo algunas pruebas de sangre, lo que resulto ser un bebe, eran dos, mellizos, una niña y un niño.

Podrían nacer ahora o los 9 meses no sabíamos, tenía el tamaño de un embarazo de 9 meses pero ella era lobo, nada era normal aquí. Ni yo

Lo más raro fue que aparte de los lobos, Carlisle y yo nadie más la podía tocar ya que salían volando como alma que llevaba el diablo, era como una especie de escudo que hacían los mellizos, era extraño pero eso me alivio, así nadie le haría daño, Nadie.

-Nahuel –susurro ella feliz, yo sonreí al ver que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, -Nahuel… te amo

-y yo a ti mi amor –con sutileza le cogí una mano y se la bese, su tibio contacto era de lo mas delicioso, olí profundo su olor y lo sostuve un rato para luego liberarlo lentamente, cuando alce la vista una Leah despierta me miraba con el ceño fruncido y yo llegue a sonrojarme

- ¿Qué haces despierto? –me dijo en un susurro pero era claro que estaba enojada

-te cuido

-son las tres de la mañana

-estoy esperando que digas el antojo de la hora

-pero… -se quedo callada un momento y luego me miro -¿me regalarías un vaso de leche con cereal? –se sonrojo y yo asentí dándole un beso en los labios, ella me tomo de la nuca y alargo mas el beso –en realidad la leche y el cereal eres tu

-¿Mmm…?

-quiero que estés en estos momentos aquí, a mi lado, no sentado allí como una gacela

Volví asentir, me quite las sandalias y me iba a meter a su lado cuando su mano se poso en mi pecho

-¿pasa algo?

-¿te podrías quitar la camisilla?

-¿es uno más de tus antojos? –le dije mirándole las mejillas

-los antojos son de ellos no míos y este es mío

-oh –fue lo que dije y ella soltó una risita nerviosa –lo que ordene mi amor, igual ya soy tu esclavo

-así me gusta mas

Me quite la camisilla y me metí a su lado, ya pensaría mejor como le iba a pedir matrimonio, esto sí que era trabajo… pero lo amaba

* * *

**AHHH CHICAS PERDON MI TARDANZA PERO TENER UN HERMANO MENOR ES DEMASIADO PARA MI U.U**

**espero les guste, yo voy escribiendo deacuerdo a como me inspire...**

**A TODAS LAS Q ME SIGUEN, ME APOYAN Y ME DEJAN UN LINDO REVIEW... GRAXIAS**

**Adri Black Cullen**


	9. Fácil decisión, Difícil situación

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Adri Black Cullen

* * *

**Fácil decisión, Difícil situación **

**Nahuel POV**

Estaba sentado en las escaleras jugando con un par de medias de bebe. Quería pedirle a Leah que fuera mi esposa, mi mujer, mía nada mas, _más de lo que ya había sido_, tanto que le iba a dar mellizos…

-_mellizos_… Leah se estaba bañando, pues quería dar un paseo ya que estaba aburrida de estar metida aquí, en casa y Seth… acabándose media cocina, había estado en guardia tres noches sin dormir y no había comido casi, ahora su cuerpo le reclamaba, sonreí ante eso.

-¿y esa sonrisa cuñado? –me dijo Seth con la boca casi llena sacándome de mi ensañamiento

-¿Por qué no tragas primero? –el de un solo respirar hizo bajar lo que tenia lleno en su boca

-¿mejor?

-sí, tu hermana se demora mucho sabes

-pues bienvenido a la familia hermano, menos mal me relevaras, ya no tendré que esperarla en fiestas, reuniones, ni nada que conlleve arreglarse mucho

-suertudo –dije bajito para que no nos escuchara pero fue imposible

-eee –Leah salía con un vestido sencillo y el cabello suelto –los he oído

Ambos rompimos a reír

-ah ¿y ahora son camaradas? –la miramos y hasta enojada se veía realmente hermosa, yo me apresure a su lado, ya que su prominente barriga me daba todo menos confianza, la cogí de un lado y Seth del otro y bajamos lentamente.

-hermana, antes me retabas por no llevarme bien con Nahuel y ¿ahora me regañas?

-Seth no empieces con eso otra vez –susurro ella con los ojos cerrados, cuando llegamos al final del escalón Seth le dio un beso a Leah en la mejilla y un apretón de manos a mí antes de irse.

-mi amor –dije para que me mirara, yo me arrodille delante de ella, era ahora o nunca, ella me miro con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa -se que debería de habértelo pedido antes, mucho antes, incluso antes de haberte hecho mía y si, es raro que lo haga ahora pero todo lo nuestro fue y es así, RARO, quiero pedirte que seas mía, mi esposa, de aquí y a la china

Ella sonrió levemente

-acepto, ya me has dejado con dos niños, ¿crees que te dejaría escapar tan rápido?

-no, y tendremos muchos más, ¿verdad?

-oh –fue lo que oí por parte de ella, yo en cambio sonreía

-claro que si

-¿enserio? –no creí que se lo tomara tan enserio

-¡ahí no!

-¿no? –pregunte ahora confundido

-¡ahora no!

-pues claro que no…

-¡NAHUEL ROMPI FUENTE! –me grito para que yo entendiera de una buena vez a que se refería con los no

-¡AHÍ NO!- grite yo y agarre a Leah del brazo, estaba más caliente que de costumbre, mucho más, no tuve tiempo de preguntarme si eso era normal, la cargue y la lleve a la sala que estaba improvisada como una sala de partos y le quite con cuidado el vestido lila que traía.

-Leah inhala y exhala, vamos pequeña, son dos vidas

-¡LLAMA A CARLISLE Y LUEGO VUELVES!, ¡¡AHORA!!

-va-vale

Articule con dificultad mientras buscaba desesperado en mis bolsillos y allí estaba, detrás de mí, marque al número del doctor y al 2 pitido contesto

**Leah POV**

Estaba acostada sobre muchos cojines bajo de mi, las contracciones o patadas cada vez eran más fuertes y no soportaba el inmenso calor que había invadido mi cuerpo.

-niños… -susurre casi sin aliento –vamos, no sean duros con mama

Acaricie mi enorme vientre y otra patada menos fuerte me llego, yo sonreí

-así es, no, vengase ya por favor, si esta en labor de parto

Oí como un Nahuel frustrado hablaba endemoniadamente rápido pero no pude seguir prestando atención, ya que un grito desgarrador salió de mi boca… el dolor aumento

-¡NAHUEL! –mis piernas se abrieron por si solas y sentía como se me abría mas mi vagina -¡NAHUEL DUELE!

-¡AH! –oí el grito de él en mi oído- ¡LEAH ESTAS HIRBIENDO!

Pude sentir otro sonido desgarrador y me sentí más lívida que antes

-LEAH ESPERA, ESPERA AMOR MIO –me gire a Nahuel y por primera vez lo veía llorar, no entendía del todo porque, yo aun seguía aquí, podía sentir como unas manos heladas tocaban mi entrepierna no pude ni supe quien era, estaba inconsciente.

**Nahuel POV**

-¡CARLISLE! –grite desesperado al ver como Leah caía inconsciente a causa de la morfina

-ya esta sedada los bebes saldrán por si solos Nahuel, cálmate

Otro sonido desgarrador salió a la luz y luego llantos de bebe

-felicidades –oí decir a alguien, yo no pude ver a los bebes, mis manos estaba en el cuello y en el antebrazo de Leah y cada vez su ritmo bajaba considerablemente. El holter que marcaba los pasos de su corazón dejo de sonar y empezó el ruido, el ruido que marcaba su final, uno que yo aun no quería…

-¡CARLISLE! –Volví a gritar y este junto con Emmett y Edward me apartaron de Leah -¡¡NO!! –rugí pero igual me sostuvieron

-Alice, por debajo de 250, Rosalie isoprenalina

Carlisle junto sus manos

-¡APARTENSE! – grito este y puso el desfibrilador en el pecho de Leah, esta dio un salto, arqueando la espalda y volviendo a su posición inicial… nada

-¡ALICE!, POR DEBAJO DE 300, ROSALIE, 3 DE ISOPRENALINA

Volvió a juntar sus manos con aquel aparato

-¡APARTENSE! –Leah volvió arquear su espalda y cayó de nuevo en la improvisada cama un segundo más y Carlisle volvió a gritar.

-¡ALICE, EN 350!

El corazón de Leah latió, y el pecho se me lleno de aire, había esperanza

-ROSALIE…

-¡ESPEREN, OIGAN ESO!

Todo sonido alguno se cayó, estaban expectantes a cualquier indicio del corazón de Leah y allí fue cuando se escucho, lento pero latía y buscaba fuerzas para bombear sangre

-¡ESTA VIVA! –grite de euforia más que otra de cosa

-Vamos chicas, Alice dale respiración artificial, Rosalie ayuda a Esme con los gemelos, Edward ve al hospital y busca 2 bolsas de sangre, que nadie te vea, Emmett dale masajes cardiacos, ese corazón necesita ayuda y nosotros tenemos mucho que hacer

-yo lo hare- dije firme y seguro, no soportaría perderla, no otra vez, Carlisle asintió y Emmett se dirigió hacia arriba, yo empecé con mi trabajo y note como el corazón de Leah luchaba por no detenerse, ella luchaba.

-Carlisle

-si

-¿se pondrá bien?

-es una chica fuerte –fue Alice la que respondió, su mirada era segura y maternal a la vez, yo asentí. No pude evitar acordarme de la vez en que nos conocimos…

_-disculpa tu nombre es…_

_-Leah_

_-mucho gusto, Nahuel, sabes creo que deberías comer un poco_

_- ¿y tú no?_

_-ya lo hice, la verdad no me molesta acompañarte –puse los ojos en blanco y replique –no sé como llevabas estas bolsas tu sola _

_-soy una chica fuerte –ella sonrió y yo se la devolví_

Claro que lo era, era una chica fuerte, era mi chica, quien mas sino

Sonreí y Alice me miro divertido.

Rápidamente el olor de Edward me dio de lleno en la nariz y el de una sangre con olor apestoso

-¿acaso es sangre animal? –pregunte sarcástico

-cuando la sangre sale del cuerpo humano, no sabe ni huele igual

-mmm…

Deje de hacerle masajes cuando Edward conecto la sangre que traía al cuerpo de Leah, rápidamente fue recuperando color y su temperatura volvía a ser la de antes

-listo –dijo un Carlisle mas optimista- esta zona acá abajo sanara por sí sola –yo asentí levemente y me coloque de pie al tiempo que Carlisle, iré a dar las buenas nuevas allá fuera y creo q deberías ver a tus hijos, ella estará bien –el me coloco una mano en el hombro, parecía dudoso pero al mirarnos fue suficiente que podía confiar en él, _ella estará bien._

-Vale, gracias, de verdad –susurre y el asintió, saliendo.

**Carlisle POV**

Salí de la casa dando un suspiro, si esa niña hubiera muerto tendríamos a medio pueblo encima de nosotros, aunque la culpa no fuera directamente nuestra.

Todos los habitantes de la Push que conocían nuestro secreto se encontraban allí, incluido los ancianos del consejo

Expectantes, todos ellos…

-¿y bien?- soltó el que parecía más anciano -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Leah sufrió un paro cardiorespiratorio, al parecer al no tener un parto natural, le había detenido el corazón

-¿AH MUERTO? –Grito una señora -¿MI HIJA AH MUERTO?, ¿ES ESO LO QUE ME QUIERE DECIR?

-cálmese por favor, su hija Leah, ya está fuera de peligro, ahora hay tres prioridades, ella y los mellizos, en estos momentos mi familia le brindan los cuidados necesarios dado que su condición lobuna los delataría con cualquier prueba médica hecha, para mañana ya estará bien, lo que significa que podrá tener visitas de tres en tres, es una loba pero ahora es madre también, pido por favor prudencia, mañana volveremos para vigilar su estado y quitarle al fin lo que la mantiene en cama y otra cosa, les sugiero que vayan a dormir, ella está totalmente sedada, le tuvimos que inyectar una considerable cantidad de morfina ya que los bebes querían salir de inmediato

Me gire para entrar y ayudar en algo mas pero una mano me agarro la mía yo me gire, yo estaba cubierto de sangre

-doctor Cullen, mi ex – esposo murió de lo mismo, ¿sabe? –lo sabia así que asentí y espere

-¿cree usted que mi hija vuelva a pasarle un ataque al corazón?

-no lo creo, a Leah se le precipito el pulso por el nacimiento de los bebes, el corazón bombeo tanta sangre tan de prisa que se canso y se detuvo, estaré vigilándola en la noche si me lo permite

-claro claro

-está bien, mañana cuando ella despierte hablare con ella

-claro doctor

Tome de la temblorosa mano de la Señora y la calme

-Señora Sue, su hija estará bien, es la primera mujer lobo en la historia y la primera que sobrevive a un paro después de 4 minutos, se pondrá bien, se lo aseguro

-le creeré

Le sonreí y entro conmigo, su corazón bajo de ritmo y luego se acelero otra vez al ver a su hija allí acostada, que ahora estaba en una cama con sabanas limpias y a cada lado dormían sus mellizos, Nahuel esta recostado en una silla dormitando, la imagen me enterneció y me calmo tanto que enseguida busque con la mirada a Jazz y el sonreía al sentir tanta calma en un lugar tan pequeño

-familia vámonos –apenas articule ya tenía a todo los Cullen detrás de mí, yo también tenia familia y me sentía orgulloso de tenerla

-hicieron un buen trabajo chicos

-hicimos, papa –me contesto Emmett

-sí, el equipo Cullen al rescate –dijo Alice

-¿y donde esta Ness?

Pregunto Bella, también me acordaba de su nacimiento

-ha expresado claramente que ya no quiere que la manden respecto a su vida con Jacob –dijo Alice

-¿Cuándo dijo eso?

-hace 10 minutos, quiere que la dejen hacer su vida con el

Contesto ahora Edward forzándose a no insultar a Jacob

-Bella, Edward, quieran o no, Nessie ya está bastante grandecita para decidir con quién quiere estar, sabemos lo que es Jacob y lo que siente por ella, esta imprimado

-sí, pero…

-pero nada –volví a decir- si no sabes que es la imprimación pues ya te haces una idea con el corazón de Leah

-¿qué tiene que ver su corazón aquí?

-Leah habría muerto

-¡¿QUE?! –dijeron todos sin aliento, incluyendo a Alice

Respire profundo y me coloque delante de ellos, estábamos en mitad del bosque cerca de casa

-cuando pedí que Alice me diera la carga a 300 era mi último intento pero no el de Leah, ella, ya había muerto

-Madre mía –susurro Esme atónita

-el amor que tenia ella por Nahuel y sus hijos la hizo luchar, llámenlo milagro, fe, lo que quieran pero una cosa si les digo lo que son los lobos imprimados, Leah y Nessie no pueden estar más seguros con el amor de sus vidas que con nadie mas

-papa, es algo así ¿como lo que sentimos por nuestras mujeres? –dije Emmett pasándole una mano por la cintura a Rose

-es tan fuerte como lo que sentimos por nuestras mujeres Emm

Todos soltamos una sonrisa, nos agarramos de la mano cada quien con su pareja y así entramos a casa siendo unos héroes… unos héroes que aman.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAA OK AHORA SI MATENME PERO NO SIN ANTES DAR MIS EXCUSAS, ESTA VEZ SE VALEN U.U

CHICAS ME EMFERME!!!

pero nada grave haber les digo

mi bisabuela (la mama de la mama de MI mama) esta emfermita en el hospital por un problema respiratorio y tonces el dia Lunes me disponia a escribir este bendito capi pero me salen aca con que tengo que ir (y el tengo no me gusta, porq mejor las cosas q salen del corazon no?) vale el cuento es q fui y estuve todo el dia, me habia llevado mi libro de **Twilight** pero eso no basto para entretenerme vale al dia sgte martes empece a escribir en un cuaderno ya que me toco ir otra vez al hospital y toda la tarde estuve alli pero preparada me fui con un cuaderno para sentarme en la cafeteria a escribir y que es lo que me encuentro?.... MEDIO HOSPITAL METIDO EN LA CAFETERIA JUGANDO A DOMINO¬¬.... si

*RESIDENTES

*JEFES

*EMFERMERAS

*ANESTESISTAS

*SECRETARIAS

*LOS DE MANTENIMIEENTO

*Y LOS DEL ASEO

total buya por aqui buya por aca, no me quedo de otra que volver a la habitacion y quedarme aguantando el frio artificial (_como queria a un Jake en ese momento U.U_)

y hoy miercoles amanesco afonica, con la nariz aguada, un fuerte dolor en la garganta (me duele ablar y comer algo) y con la temperatura en 37.5 (osea que si tenia algo de fiebre)

ACABO DE TERMINAR DE ESCRIBIR Y QUIERO ES DORMIR... DE VERAS QUE SIENTO MI DEMORA... OJALA PUBLIQUE EL VIERNES, HARE MI MAYOR ESFUERZO... ;) LOS AMO!!

**Adri BC**


	10. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: todos los Pjs son de meyer... la imaginacion mia**

* * *

Epilogo: un futuro incierto, un amor seguro

**4 años después**

**Leah POV**

-dejen en paz al tío Seth o los dejo sin comer una semana –dije lento y muy pausado, Seth venía de guardia y no había alcanzado a irse a su habitación así que se había quedado dormido en el mueble de la sala, Aarón y Amelie se le habían tirado encima mientras el intentaba quitárselos de encima, sabía que si no los quitaba yo, ellos saldrían volando en diferentes direcciones de la casa.

-mama…

-¿Por qué siempre arruinas la diversión? –termino Amelie hablando, yo los mire con reproche y soltaron risitas traviesas, definitivamente no sacaron mi genio, ¡DIOS!, ¡ERAN MAS TRAVIESOS QUE EL MISMO SETH!, y esa risa me lo comprobaba, el año pasado llenaron de tierra el ponqué que Nahuel trajo para Seth y hace dos años con ayuda de Alana –la primogénita de Jake y Nessie- llenaron de papel higiénico toda la casa, tanto por dentro como por fuera, todos tres estuvieron castigados sin computador, ni salidas durante 2 semanas –excepto para ir al colegio claro.

-haber mi niños –me agacho para estar a la altura de ellos –su tío acaba de hacer doble guardia, está exhausto y le gustaría descansar, se que son niños pero dejen esa hiperactividad para cuando estén con Alana, ¿va?

-pero no tengo sueño mama –dijo Aarón alzando sus brazos para que lo cargara y así lo hice pero tuve que tener cuidado para que no golpeara el pequeño bulto que se asomaba en mi vientre

-es cierto, mami, tengo hambre –dijo Amelie buscando algo en la nevera

-pero acaban de comer por Dios

-mama, nosotros…

-no somos niños normales –volvió a terminar la frase Amelie que se preparaba un sándwich

-ya se, ya se, bueno, ¿de cuándo acá, ustedes mandan? -dije bebiendo un vaso de leche y sentando a Aarón en una silla del comedor

-mama no es eso, es que enserio hace mucha hambre –dijo Amelie y yo sonreí

- hasta más que tu

-mmm… -me bebí otro vaso por tercera vez, me serví otro pero para darle a Nahuel –vale, llevare esto a su padre y espero encontrarlos aquí mismo, sin moverse de aquí de la cocina

-si mama –dijeron a coro, yo fruncí el seño pero decidí confiar en ellos… por decima tercera vez en el día…

---

-¿amor? –dije al entrar a la habitación y ver a Nahuel parado en la ventana viendo afuera

-por favor acércate –me dijo sin mirarme

-te traje un vaso de leche –dije para acercarme pero al ver que aun no volteaba deje el vaso en la mesa de noche y me fui hacia el -¿pasa algo? –susurre en su espalda donde luego le bese el hombro

-siempre pasa algo, mi cielo –se volteo y quedo frente a mí, me cogió de la cintura suavemente y me beso, esas mariposas primaverales no se hicieron esperar más y una patadita salió a la luz

-¡¡ay!! –dije bajito para luego sobarme la prominente panza que se asomaba claramente

-¿te pateo? –me pegunto Nahuel alarmado, él era el más nervioso de los dos por este embarazo

-parece que no le gustan las mariposas –dije susurrando mientras sobaba el vientre, Nahuel sonrió y se agacho quedando a la altura de mi estomago

-no puedo creer que apenas lleves 4 meses y medio allí metido y ya estés dando patadas, pero eso me gusta, sigue así campeón –decía Nahuel al bebe en mi vientre, al cual aun no le sabíamos el sexo por decisión mutua

-no sabemos qué sexo es, deja de decirle campeón, ¿qué tal si nos sale marimacho?

El rodo los ojos y me beso la frente

-entonces sería una chica ruda, una muy hermosa, como tu

-pero que cosas dices, mejor tomate la leche antes de que…

-¡¡¡¡LEAH!!!! –el grito enfurecido de Seth hizo que nos alertara, Nahuel salió volando hacia abajo y yo solo pude seguirle a paso humano para no tropezar, Amelie y Aarón estarían castigados.

-¿PERO QUE? –dijo contrariado Nahuel y no era para menos, la escena era lo más chistoso que había visto en la vida, Jacob estaba sin camisa pero cubierto de crema batida, Alana estaba tirada en el piso junto a Aarón y Amelie retorciéndose de la risa al ver que Seth estaba encima de Jacob lamiéndole la crema del pecho, ambos tenían rostro contrariado, no sabían si despotricar o llorar o reírse pero estaban tan rojos que no podían hablar.

-Amelie basta –dijo Nahuel en tono severo –ambos a sus habitaciones ahora mismo

Los chicos sin pensarlo dos veces se fueron no sin antes hacer que Seth lamiera por última vez el pecho de Jake, mi risa se hizo sonora

-¿te causa gracia esto? –grito Jake ahora que se podía mover, al parecer él no se había dado cuenta de que se dirigía hacia a mi

-eh, bajándole la voz –grito Nahuel otra vez –por cierto, ¿tú qué haces aquí?

-Alana se escapo de casa y al único lugar que iría a estas alturas de la noche es aquí, así que llegue y la puerta no tenia seguro así que cuando entre vi a Seth cubierto de crema batida, intente despertarlo ¿y qué es lo que me encuentro?, ¡UNA EMBOSCADA!, tus hijos y mi hija nos tendieron una trampa, ¡me obligaron!, ¡me violaron!, ¡¿Qué acaso le enseñas pornografía?!

-papa, ¿Qué es polnografia?

-es… es…, te lo diré cuando seas grande

-mama dice que tienes que responder a mi dudas

-mama no sabe lo que dice

-¿le has dicho tonta a mama?

-no cielo

-se lo diré a mama

-Alana…

La niña se cayó, tenía una sonrisa igual a la de mis hijos cuando planeaban algo, definitivamente, todos tres salieron a Seth y a Jacob.

-toma Alana –le di un vaso de leche tibia la cual se lo bebió de un respirar… -vuelve mañana pero vete a dormir o a tu papa le dará una migraña severa

-eso dice mama cuando papa esta malhumor y no quiere encerrarse con el

Nahuel y Jake abrieron los ojos como platos, Seth ya volvía a dormir y yo solté la carcajada

-será mejor de que te lleves a Alana o será ella quien te enseñe lo que sabemos

Jake sin poder dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar, cargo a Alana con un solo brazo y se la llevo a pie, seguro ella se dormiría en el camino

---

-Seth ya duerme en paz, los niños también y ahora si me puedo beber mi leche tibia –dijo Nahuel a mi lado

-gracias amor, pero tu leche esta fría

-bueno, ahora eres una estufa andante, solo ay que colocar la leche justo aquí –apoyo el vaso en mi barriga y sentía como perdía el frio al instante

-creo que ya esta, quítalo y tómatelo

-como ordene mi capitán…

-ay marinero… -susurre con los ojos cerrados pero luego sentí unos labios con sabor a leche besándome…

-te amo mucho mi capitana

-y yo mi marinero…

Era nuestro propio chiste, porque él decía que yo era muy mandona y que el parecía más mi esclavo que mi esposo

-sabes…

-dime –me acomode de tal manera que mi cabeza quedara en su pecho

-si es niña, la llamaremos Ale, en honor a una vieja amiga

-¿y si es niño? –me dijo haciendo un puchero, yo sonreí

-pues… ¿qué te parece Lyon?

-me gusta

-vale –me dio un beso de buenas noches y aunque dormimos sin casi nada de ropa y sin cobija igual me abrazo, hacía calor pero igual era cómodo estar abrazados

---

**Picnic familiar – parte 1**

**Aarón POV**

-Amelie, Amelie, niña dormilona ya levántate –susurre aprisa mientras me colocaba las botas y un abrigo, Amelie bostezo

-¿ya es la hora?

-sí, Alana no demora en llegar, así que apúrate que solo tenemos una hora

-oh, vale, ya voy –dijo para voltearse y arroparse de nuevo, yo me le acerque pero…

-ni se te ocurra tocarme Aarón o veras de lo que soy capaz –bufo

-ya levántate –tuve que callarme pues unos golpes secos en la ventana me espantaron y cuando vi mejor, era Alana

-casi que no –reprocho esta al pisar el suelo y tumbarse en la cama de Amelie – ¿qué esperan?, ¡nada mas tenemos 40 minutos!, mi tiempo es oro chicos, si de verdad quieren echarle la culpa a mi tío Emmett debemos apurarnos

-pobre, se llevara una espantada –dijo Amelie cepillándose la boca

-vaya, y eso que apenas tenemos 3 años

-¡3 años y medio!, que no se te olvide ¿eh?, me corrigió Amelie con el ceño fruncido

-¿y cómo sigue tu mama Aarón? –me susurro Alana más cerca de mí, mientras Amelie se cambiaba

-bueno, esta vez al menos se trago un bebe o eso es lo que dice papa

-papa dice que es posible que mama también se trague uno –dijo Alana

-¿sí?

-bueno, es que vi a mama vomitando y papa me dijo que era que mama se había comido un bebe

-habrá mas en la manada

-pero nuestros padres ya no nos aguantan –me dijo con pesar ella, yo le pase la mano por el hombro

-no es eso primita, es solo que no aguantan ver tanta acción en 3 niños tan pequeños

Ambos sonreímos y luego ella abrió su mochila, estaba lo necesario para nuestro plan…

---

**Jacob POV**

-Nessie

-¡en el baño!

Otra vez había pasado la madrugada en el baño, algo me decía que los preservativos extra sensitivos ya no eran tan preservativos…

-¿amor estas bien?

-no

-entonces nos quedamos

-ni hablar, iremos a la playa, es nuestro 5to paseo familiar y no iremos arruinarlo por mi culpa, quien te manda ser tan caliente

-¡tú sabes…!

-¡TU SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO JACOB BLACK!

Y otra vez grito, ¿es que acaso tendría otro bebe?

-bueno bueno, iremos, pero con una sola condición

-¿Cuál? –dijo ella lavándose la boca y metiéndose a la ducha

- hagamos la prueba

-Jake… -me dijo ella en tono ronroneador –mi cielo quisieras hacerme el favor de acercarme el jabón… por favor

Inconscientemente me quite la camisilla que llevaba y le pase el jabón por su espalda, ella jamás iba a cambiar… eso me hizo acordar de algo.

-te veo bien –le susurre en su oreja y se la mordí, siempre tenía ese peculiar olor que me volvía loco, pero debía hacerlo bien si quería ganarle una, ella se estremeció

-es lo que te digo, Alana se levantara gritando playa y no podemos dejarla con las ganas

-vale, iremos después –dije en su nuca y mi aliento fue el detonante, ella resbalo pero la alcance a sostener

-¿de casualidad tienes dolor de cabeza?

-no, ¿Por qué?

-porque cada vez que ando de un humor de perros tú tienes migraña

-hem, esto, bueno

-y ayer no tenias

-¡cállate Jacob Black! –luego de decir esto intento empujarme pero fue en vano, yo la cargue por la cintura y la bese, la bese hasta dejarla sin aire, hasta que sentí que mi pantalón molestaba demasiado…

-espera –fue lo único que dije y me jale el pants hacia abajo y la acomode de nuevo hacia mí, pegándola en la húmeda pared y dejándole entrar mi miembro sin compasión, ella gimió tan fuerte…. De puro placer…

---

**Leah POV**

Estaba levantándome de la cama al sentir el agua correr en el baño, Nahuel estaba allí, rápidamente me quite su camisa y quede desnuda pero una fuerte contracción me dio de golpe tumbándome en la cama, tuve que sostenerme de nuevo y respirar pero eso no servía, el dolor no se iba.

-vamos bebe, apenas son 5 meses, no patees tan duro –susurraba pero otra patada sentí, haciendo que gritara

-¡DIOS!

-¿¡LEAH!? –grito Nahuel corriendo hacia mí, mojándome casi toda

-esta pateando, nada más, ya pasara amor

-creo que con 3 niños nos bastara para toda la vida

-pienso lo mismo –dije ya relajándome y Nahuel me beso en la frente

-¿porque estas desnuda?

-quería bañarme contigo

-¿antes de que griten playa?

-antes de que griten playa –concluí con una sonrisa y él me llevo en sus brazos…

---

**Picnic familiar – encuentro furtivo –parte 2**

**Nahuel POV**

-buenos días Carlisle –dije dándole la mano a un amigo de corazón

-buenos días Nahuel, ¿Cómo estás?

-bien gracias, hoy Leah tuvo una patada muy fuerte

-y Nessie esta vomitando desde el lunes –dijo Jacob uniéndose a la conversación

-¿enserio?- pregunto Esme y Rosalie al tiempo

-si, creo que ese preservativo no funciono

-mmm… bueno el lunes vengan a casa y descartaremos si es un embarazo

-gracias

-hola abuelo –dijo Nessie con unas canastas dándole un beso en la mejilla a Carlisle – ¿ya te esta agobiando?

-para nada Nessie, es un placer ayudarlos –sonrió el muy cálido pero tuve que sacudirme el polvo que los chicos dejaron a su paso

-ehh cuidado –Grito Jake

-¡EL ULTIMO ES HUEVO! –grito Alana

-¡EL HUEVO NO ME GUSTA! –repuso Aarón

-¡NO TE TIENE QUE GUTAR MENSO!

Todos soltamos a reír en carcajadas al observar tan inocente pelea entre esos tres, Alice venia de la mano de Jasper y Edward y Emmett acomodaban lo que sería nuestra estancia en la playa

-buen pronostico, ¿eh Alice? –dijo mi esposa a mi lado con una sonrisa, era increíble verla de esa manera, era tan natural y maternal

-sí, buen día para sacar a pasear a los diablillos –repuso Jake sonriendo

-¿Quién quiere limonada? –pregunto Rosalie

-¡yo! –dijeron todos pero yo me senté para luego acostarme en la cálida arena, no tenia sed

**5 MINUTOS DESPUES**

-¡¿DONDE ESTAN LOS NIÑOS?! –grito de repente Alice muy angustiada, ella no podía _verlos_

Todos al parecer habían adoptado la misma postura que yo, habían intentado relajarse pero les funciono tanto que olvidamos por completo a los niños

-¡DIOS! –oí gritar a Leah y Nessie que corrían ahora en dirección al mar pero Jake y yo fuimos más rápido

-¡ALANA! –empezó a gritar Jake pero ahora tenía ojos para mis dos hijos

-¡NIÑOS! –grite, Alana y Aarón daban patadas para Salir pero más se hundían, Amelie intentaba ayudarlo pero también se iba con ellos, hasta que vimos lo que no queríamos ver, Aarón se hundió y más atrás Alana, me lance y alcance a coger a Amelie y me hundí y sentí la mano pequeña…

-¡ALANA! –grite yo, tuve a las dos chicas pero Aarón me preocupaba, Jake sin pensarlo dos veces y al ver que su hija estaba bajo mi cuidado salió por Aarón, yo no respiraba tranquilo pero me dirigí rápidamente a la orilla al no sentir la respiración de una de ellas…

---

**Emmett POV**

-¿Por qué todos están rojos? –dije al ver claramente ya que el reciente accidente nos había hecho olvidar lo demás

-un susto como ese… -bufo Leah regañando a Aarón ya que sabíamos que Amelie no era muy buena nadadora por ende no le gustaba lo profundo del mar

-miren que castigarlos por un mes es bien poquito –dijo Nessie en igual condiciones que Leah

-¿y por cuanto piensan castigarlos?, lo digo porque pensaba dejarlos en el zoológico

-¡EMMETT!! –me gritaron todos y yo asome una risa de disculpa

-pero déjenme terminar, pensaba llevarlos para dejarlos con los chimpancés

-¡EMMETT! –volvieron a gritar y esta vez fue Jasper quien se echo a reír

-déjalo así hermano, o serás tu quien vaya a parar haya

-sí, si claro, ofrece tu ayuda y ¿Qué recibo?...

-ya tonto, mejor límpiate que pareces camarón –me dijo Edward riendo y quitándose la camisa, y Bella ya había empezado a hiperventilar disimuladamente, mi oportunidad para vengarme…

-pues prefiero ser camarón que Bella ahogándose por ver tu lavadero

Todos se echaron a reír y yo me fui a tomar el sol con Rose, se sentía bien estar calientes…

---

**3 meses después**

**Leah POV**

Estaba metida en la tina llena de agua y hielo pues los últimos días había tenido demasiado calor y las patadas eran más frecuentes que de costumbre, Nessie estaba abajo cuidando a los niños con Jake, Seth estaba en la cocina con Carlisle y Emmett, Rose, Esme y Bella jugaban en la mesa y Edward estaba en el banco de sangre del hospital… robando sangre para mi, si, hoy tendría a mi bebe, por eso todos estaban allí menos Nahuel y mi madre que mantenían en la habitación a cualquier pedido mío…

-¡mama!

-¿¡si mi cielo!?

-por favor, dile a Carlisle que prepare todo, ya quiero salir de aquí, quiero pujar

-está bien, ya vuelvo

Sentí como se cerraba la puerta y luego se abría la del baño, Nahuel se asomaba por ella, lo único que ahora me calmaba era El…

-¿Cómo estás? –me susurro aun sin moverme de la puerta

-cansada y con ganas de pujar

-¿quieres que te ayude a bajar?

-por favor –dije sin aliento y él en un parpadear me tenia cargada entre sus brazos -sí que eres rápido

-y tu menos pesada –me beso en la frente y empezó a salir

Cuando empezamos a bajar las escaleras él empezó a hablar otra vez…

-O.K. hombres fuera, menos el Doctor Carlisle, nadie más vera desnuda por segunda vez a mi mujer

-Nahuel –susurre

-no Leah, ese cuerpito que tienes ahí es solo mío

-vale, -yo carraspee y me sostuve de su cuello – ¡ya lo oyeron!, ¡MUEVANSE!

Ni si quiera tuve que repetirlo, las pisadas se oyeron y luego la voz de Aarón

-¿papa, puedo quedarme?

Yo mire a Nahuel severamente, el niño era niño y era nuestro hijo, debía quedarse, Nahuel entendió y le dijo que si al niño que esperaba al final de las escaleras…

---

-¡Vamos Leah!, tu puedes –me gritaba Rose quien me agarraba una mano para darme apoyo

-¿ya han pensado que nombre le pondrán? –pregunto Alice acomodando todo para recibir al bebe

-¡ALICE! -gritaron Rose Y Bella

-¿Qué?

-ves Alana, mama si se había tragado a un bebe, mira como lo expulsa –decía Aarón, parecía concentrado

-¡APARTEN A AARON DE MI VAGINA! –grite al ver que era lo que miraba

-Leah puja –me decía Carlisle y una vez mas lo intente –así es vamos hermosa

-vamos mi amor, la cabeza ya salió

Respire una y otra vez y me dispuse a pujar… el dolor se triplico

-¡¡¡LYON!!! -me quede sin aire pero el dolor ceso y luego un llanto se escucho.

-¡es niño!, ¡felicidades! –grito Carlisle

Por una razón desconocida empecé a llorar irracionalmente y luego sentí un pequeño bulto en mi pecho, era mi bebe

-ya mi pequeña, es un precioso bebe –me decía mi madre mientras me secaba las lagrimas y el sudor

-mi bodoque –susurre solo para él y luego Nahuel se acerco y nos beso a ambos

-¿Cómo sabias que sería niño? –me pregunto confundido, yo tampoco lo tuve muy en claro

-creo que fue intuición de madre –dije y me beso otra vez, no sabía que tan exhausta estaba hasta que lo sentí

-esta mama tiene que descansar –dijo Carlisle terminando de limpiar todo con Esme

-déjenme a Lyon al lado

-bueno, yo llevare a dormir a los niños, se quedaron dormidos en el sofá de allá, Nessie te importaría que Alana se quede hoy en casa –dijo Nahuel mirándola

-para nada, yo le diré a Jake que me lleve, esto de embarazarse es duro

-dímelo a mi –dije y los presentes sonrieron, así me dispuse a dormir cuando la voz de Emmett interrumpió la calma…

-haber familia, que nos trajo la cigüeña hoy

-niño –dijo Alice

-ya casi esta completo el equipo, no más que tengas un hijo mas y Nessie ya va por buen camino

Ni si quiera tuve tiempo de replicar porque un zapato voló directo a su cara

-deja de decir sandeces –refuto Nessie enojada –ojala fueras mujer

-si Emmett fuera mujer yo sería lesbiana, al menos es el único que no me trae cigüeñas –dijo Rose burlándose de su esposo…

No entendí muy bien el chiste pues la morfina empezó hacer efecto

-Nahuel –susurre

-dime cielo

-quédate conmigo

-siempre mi amor, siempre…

**FIN**

* * *

Perdon chicas (y chicos) por la demora, no presentare escusas pero hice lo mejor que pude, ojala les guste pero la verdad no me convencio muxo, cualquier comentario bienvenido sea (soy escritora en proceso, no lo olviden), sin mas me despido y no sin antes decirles q tendran mas ideas locas de mi... besos.

**Adri BC **


End file.
